Seven Days With You
by iluminnascent
Summary: Last Day: I Still Love You. Tujuh hari adalah waktu yang kupunya untuk mengenalmu. Namun dalam waktu tujuh hari itu, sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyadari perasaanku. NaruFemSasu. Mind to Review? -Complete-
1. Days 1: Be Your Boyfriend?

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and all chara(s) belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke (female)

**Warning:** OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.

**Don`t Like, please Don`t Read!**

* * *

**Seven Days With You**

**Days 1: Be Your Boyfriend?**

* * *

**20 Februari 2011.**

**Naruto POV**

Di sini, di tempat ini aku terdiam seorang diri. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di tempat ini. Di tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan antara aku dan gadis itu. Mataku menyapu keadaan sekitar. Sepi. Padahal ini akhir pekan tapi mengapa taman yang biasanya ramai mendadak sepi seperti ini? Apakah karena cuaca hari ini yang lebih dingin dari hari biasanya?

Entahlah.

Menghela napas, aku merapatkan jaket yang kupakai dan tidak lupa mengeratkan syal di leherku. Padahal ini sudah bulan Februari tapi mengapa cuaca masih tetap dingin seperti ini? Aku begitu merindukan sinar matahari di musim panas. Tapi sayang musim panas masih beberapa bulan lagi.

Getaran ponsel berhasil mengalihkanku dari acara memandang keadaan taman yang sepi. Aku merogoh saku jaketku dan mengambil sebuah ponsel hitam milikku. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dengan segera aku membuka fitur pesan dan membaca isinya. Hanya dua baris kalimat dari pesan tersebut yang tentu saja ditujukan untukku. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pesan itu karena memang tidak diperlukan.

Mata safirku kini beralih memandangi sebuah foto yang dijadikan _wallpaper_ yang nampak di ponselku. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok diriku dan seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan. Tanpa kusadari, seulas senyum tersungging di wajahku saat melihat foto itu. Aku ingat jelas kapan dan di mana foto itu diambil. Aku juga masih ingat jelas bagaimana aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu menempati relung hatiku, gadis yang selalu kucintai, gadis yang keberadaannya tidak akan pernah digantikan oleh siapa pun di dunia ini.

Sasuke...

**Flashback...**

* * *

**18 Desember 2010, Konoha Gakuen.**

Cuaca yang dingin di musim dingin seperti bulan Desember ini memaksa siswa-siswi _Konoha Gakuen_ lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam kelas mereka masing-masing ketimbang membeku di halaman sekolah hanya untuk bermain.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk sekelompok pemuda yang tengah berlari sambil menggiring bola di lapangan sepak bola. Mereka sama sekali tidak memedulikan cuaca dingin saat ini. Mereka dengan santainya berlari-lari saling mengoper benda bulat kenyal berwarna hitam-putih itu ke sana ke mari.

Teriakan membahana saat salah satu pemuda berambut pirang berhasil menyarangkan sebuah gol di gawang lawannya membuat teman satu timnya berlari ke arah pemuda itu lalu mulai mengelilinginya. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah berhasil menyarangkan paling tidak enam buah gol ke gawang lawan sementara lawan mereka tidak berhasil menghasilkan satu gol pun. Otomatis hal itu membuat timnya menang telak.

"Mereka benar-benar kurang kerjaan!" gerutu seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, Haruno Sakura, yang melihat apa yang dilakukan kakak kelasnya di lapangan sepak bola. Ia memandang sekumpulan pemuda yang berlarian di lapangan dari jendela kelasnya di lantai tiga gedung itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti seorang anak laki-laki kalau seperti itu, _forehead_," kata seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda. Gadis berambut pirang model _ponytail_ itu menopang dagunya pada pinggiran jendela.

"Ino! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" seru Sakura seraya menatap tajam gadis disebelahnya.

Ino yang tidak menanggapi protes dari sahabatnya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah anak laki-laki yang kini mulai beranjak meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola. Sepertinya pertandingan itu sudah usai.

"Tumben aku melihat Uzumaki-_senpai_ di sekolah," kata Ino menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari kejauhan. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda yang terlihat sedang bertelanjang dada dengan menyampirkan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya itu di punggungnya; sama sekali tidak memedulikan udara dingin yang menggigit kulitnya.

"Kalau diperhatikan, ternyata Uzumaki-_senpai_ itu keren juga," lanjutnya.

"Kau baru sadar sekarang, Ino-pig? Kau kemanakan matamu? Dia itu salah satu cowok populer di sini," timpal Sakura.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Aku bukan kau yang menyukai setiap cowok tampan di sekolah ini. Di hatiku itu hanya ada Sai. Kau tahu itu, _forehead!_"

"Ya ya, terserah kau, Ino. Sana! Cari Sai-mu itu!" kata Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ino. Selama beberapa lama kedua gadis itu sibuk memperdebatkan siapa diantara nama-nama yang mereka sebutkan yang lebih tampan. Mereka tidak sadar kalau seseorang tengah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

"Kau mau pesan apa, Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di bawah matanya. Inuzuka Kiba, begitu teman-temannya sering memanggil pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan itu terlihat sedang sibuk mengantri di salah satu stan makanan di kafetaria. Mata pemuda itu melirik daftar menu yang terpampang; memilih menu apa yang ingin ia makan. Rupanya tenaganya cukup terkuras gara-gara bermain sepak bola tadi.

"Oi Naruto!" serunya saat orang yang ditanyainya tadi sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia melirik ke arah meja kafetaria di mana seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah membenamkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja persegi itu.

Kesal karena tidak diacuhkan, Kiba akhirnya hanya memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berjalan ke meja pemuda pirang dan mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak makan, Naruto?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit sehingga ia bisa melihat pemuda pecinta anjing di hadapannya. Menguap pelan, ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru cerah memandang ke sekeliling kafetaria. Tepatnya ke salah satu stan yang berada tidak jauh dari mejanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia mulai berjalan mendekati stan langganannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang mengawati gerakannya. Memangnya apa yang orang-orang itu lihat dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu. Lagi pula Naruto sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu.

"Pesan ramennya satu," kata Naruto kepada salah satu pelayan wanita di stan itu. Wanita tersebut mengangguk; paham dengan pesanan Naruto.

Setelah memesan apa yang ingin ia makan, Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah mejanya di mana Kiba terlihat sedang sibuk menikmati makan siangnya. Saat berjalan ke mejanya, tidak sengaja seseorang menyenggol pemuda berambut pirang itu. Untungnya tubuh Naruto lebih besar dari sang pelaku sehingga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku pada si pelaku penyenggolan.

"Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Mata safir milik Naruto menatap dingin ke arah dua orang gadis yang berlutut di lantai. Salah satu dari mereka menatap khawatir ke arah seorang gadis lain yang terbaring dengan posisi setengah tidur di atas lantai kafetaria yang dingin.

"Hn," jawab gadis yang Naruto duga adalah orang yang menyenggolnya tadi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata."

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan adegan persahabatan di hadapannya hanya melengos pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak jadi memaki orang yang baru saja menyenggolnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia diajarkan untuk tidak melukai seorang wanita. Di mana harga dirinya sebagai pembuat onar di Konoha Gakuen kalau terlihat mencari gara-gara dengan seorang gadis... lemah?

"Hei, tunggu!"

Seruan seseorang yang sepertinya tertuju padanya, memaksa Naruto untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja meneriakinya. Dengan tatapan yang sangat malas, ia menatap ke arah seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang saat ini terlihat sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Tentu saja kau! Memang siapa lagi!" bentaknya. "Kau harus minta maaf atas perbuatanmu barusan!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Hei, gadis itu mengatakan seolah-olah Narutolah yang salah telah menyenggol temannya? Yang benar saja! Bukannya Naruto yang pantas berkata seperti itu?

"Dengar ya, nona-siapa-pun-kau," kata Naruto. Jangan salahkan dia karena berkata tidak sopan seperti itu. Sudah sepantasnya karena Naruto tidak mengenal siapa gadis itu. Orang-orang di kelasnya saja ia tidak hapal, bagaimana dengan orang-orang di kelas lain? Jangan harap ia akan mengingatnya. "...yang salah dalam hal ini adalah temanmu itu. Dialah yang menyenggolku terlebih dahulu. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini."

Gadis berambut merah itu hendak membalas kata-kata Naruto sebelum sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh lengannya.

"Sudahlah Karin, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu diperbesar," kata gadis yang terjatuh tadi. Pandangan gadis itu kemudian beralih ke arah Naruto. "Maaf sudah menyenggol _senpai_ tadi," kata gadis itu sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan. Mata safir-nya beralih menyapu keadaan kafetaria yang sekarang mendadak sepi. Semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Naruto melayangkan _death glare_ kepada orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu. Segera saja, semua orang-orang itu berhenti mengamati dirinya dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sebelum insiden kecil itu terjadi.

Ia pun tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ketiga gadis yang baru saja menganggu jam makan siangnya. Dengan kasar, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Tidak mengacuhkan tatapan Kiba kepadanya. Ia merasa kesal sehingga sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menikmati ramen kesukaannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan mengamuk kali ini, Naruto," kata Kiba sesaat setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya. "Aku sendirian tidak akan sanggup menghentikanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mengamuk hanya karena hal sekecil itu, Kiba. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal," kata Naruto. Mata safir pemuda itu memandang lekat ke arah tiga gadis yang berjalan keluar dari kafetaria itu. Kiba yang menyadari ke mana mata Naruto tertuju, hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Yang mana dari ketiga gadis itu yang membuatmu tertarik, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus. Yang banar saja. Ketiga gadis itu bahkan tidak ada menarik-menariknya bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil Hinata? Huh, Naruto tidak buta untuk tahu kalau sebenarnya Kiba sedang mengincar gadis itu. Dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka merebut incaran orang lain apalagi incaran sahabatnya sendiri.

Gadis berambut merah? Naruto mencibir. Sampai kapanpun jangan mengharapkan Naruto untuk tertarik melirik gadis cerewet seperti itu. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Uchiha Sasuke?" perkataan Kiba tadi otomatis membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sepertinya pemuda pecinta anjing itu mengerti apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia pun mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Uchiha siapa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, gadis yang barusan menyenggolmu. Naruto~ kau benar-benar terlalu cuek dengan sekitarmu," geram Kiba menghadapi sikap cuek dan seenaknya dari Naruto.

Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Kiba barusan. Ia hanya diam sembari menopangkan dagu di atas meja. Tidak dipedulikannya semangkuk ramen yang tadi dipesannya sekarang sudah mulai dingin. Nafsu makannya sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Tidak terasa, bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi. Berangsur-angsur murid-murid di kafetaria itu mulai beranjak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan hanya segelintir orang di ruangan luas tersebut. Termasuk di antara orang-orang itu adalah Naruto dan Kiba yang sepertinya enggan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Kiba saat melihat tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri. "Kau tidak berniat membolos lagi, kan?"

"Memang itu mauku," kata Naruto singkat.

"Hei! Hari ini ada pelajarannya Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto! Kau berniat untuk mencari masalah dengannya?"

Naruto mendengus. "Memangnya aku peduli?" katanya lalu melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kiba yang hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala menghadapi tingkah Naruto. Walau begitu, ia sudah sangat-sangat terbiasa menghadapi Naruto yang seperti itu.

Suka membolos, terkadang membuat onar, atau bahkan berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain, semua itu hal biasa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, Kiba sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Naruto serius belajar baik itu di kelas ataupun di rumah. Tapi tetap saja pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu bisa masuk sepuluh besar di angkatannya.

* * *

'GRAKK!'

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka memaksa seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya ke arah siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menghela napas saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya.

"Tempatku ini bukan tempat yang bisa kau pakai seenaknya untuk membolos, Naruto-_kun_," kata wanita itu.

Tidak menghiraukan perkataan wanita itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah salah satu tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung. Ia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya sembari menarik sebuah selimut berwarna putih dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto..." panggil wanita itu.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Shizune-_san_," gumam Naruto.

"Memangnya aku percaya dengan alasan klasikmu itu. Jangan kau pikir karena Ibumu adalah Kepala Sekolah di sini, itu bisa membuatmu dengan seenaknya saja membolos. Aku tidak ingin disalahkan Kushina-_san_ karena mau menampung dirimu yang membolos sekolah."

"Aku tidak bohong. Sepertinya aku demam. Dan asal Shisune-_san_ tahu, _Kaa-san_ tidak akan berbuat seperti itu," kata Naruto dari balik selimut. "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah jam pulang."

Kali ini Naruto memang tidak berbohong. Ia memang merasa tidak enak badan. Tubuhnya terasa panas padahal ruang kesehatan ini dilengkapi pendingin ruangan. Mungkin ia demam karena apa yang ia lakukan saat jam istirahat tadi. Bermain sepak bola di tengah musim dingin kemudian bertelanjang dada di luar ruangan. Bukankah itu gila? Jadi sepertinya wajar saja kalau sekarang ia terserang demam.

Shizune hanya bisa menghela napas; tidak berniat untuk berkomentar apa-apa. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah laku Naruto yang selalu seenaknya keluar masuk ruangan kesehatan tempatnya bekerja hanya untuk menumpang tidur. Tidak ada yang bisa mengusir pemuda pirang itu kalau memang ia belum ingin keluar dari ruangan kesehatan termasuk Kushina, Ibunya sendiri.

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Tapi yang pastinya ia merasa baru sebentar memejamkan matanya sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningnya. Entah mengapa rasanya nyaman sekali. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Terkejut, itulah reaksi pertama yang tampak di wajah kecokelatan Naruto saat melihat ternyata ada seseorang yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari sesuatu yang dingin yang terasa di keningnya tadi ternyata adalah telapak tangan dari orang itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" desis Naruto. Mata safirnya memandang lekat kearah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya yang kini menarik tangan pucatnya menjauh dari kening Naruto.

"Apa yang barusan kaulakukan?" tanya Naruto lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak suka disentuh sembarangan seperti barusan?

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu berkeringat dan mengigau dalam tidur. Jadi... aku bermaksud melihat keadaanmu. Dan ternyata kau sedang demam," jelas gadis itu. Kedua bola matanya memandang ke arah Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu tertegun sejenak. Tidak ada orang yang baru dikenalnya yang pernah memandang lurus ke arahnya. Melirik pun mereka bahkan tidak berani.

Naruto tidak berkomentar. Perlahan tangan tan-nya bergerak ke arah keningnya dan memang benar terasa hangat.

"Di mana Shizune-_san_?" tanya Naruto saat melihat kesekelilingnya dan tidak melihat wanita berambut pendek itu ada di sana.

"Shizune-_sensei_ sedang keluar. Aku diminta berjaga sebentar di sini. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Ambilkan aku obat penurun panas," kata Naruto singkat-padat-dan jelas kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan mendekati sebuah rak kaca yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, mata Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap gadis itu.

Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh yang dengan cepat melupakan orang yang ia temui. Ia ingat betul kalau gadis yang saat ini sedang sibuk memilah-milah botol-botol yang berjejer rapi di rak kaca itu adalah gadis yang ia temui di kefetaria tadi. Gadis yang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di tempat ini. Kau asisten Shizune-_san_ yang baru?" tanya Naruto saat gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu menyodorkan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih kepada Naruto. Shizune memang pernah mengatakan pada Naruto kalau ia ingin mempekerjakan seorang asisten untuk membantunya di sini beberapa waktu yang lalu tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau wanita itu akan mempekerjakan seorang siswi _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Bukan," kata gadis itu. "Aku kebetulan sedang ada sedikit keperluan dengan Shizune-_sensei_ tapi kemudian Beliau memintaku untuk berjaga sebentar."

Lama kedua orang itu terdiam. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka percakapan sampai akhirnya gadis itu bersuara.

"_Senpai..._" panggil gadis itu.

Naruto melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya saat merasa ia dipanggil. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa namun bukan berarti ia tidak memperhatikan. Pemuda itu menelan obat yang diberikan padanya sambil menunggu gadis yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya untuk berbicara.

"_Senpai_, jadilah pacarku."

BRUSSHH!

Ucapan yang dilontarkan gadis itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut sehingga membuat ia menyemburkan air putih yang hendak diminumnya. Tidak menghiraukan sisa-sisa air yang membasahi selimut, mata pemuda itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-bilang?'.

"Aku bilang; '_Senpai_, jadilah pacarku'. Apa kurang jelas?"

"Apa kau gila? Kita baru bertemu kira-kira dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu? Sebaiknya kau periksakan otakmu dulu, Nona," kata Naruto. Jujur saja, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya seorang gadis mengatakan suka padanya. Tapi kalau seperti ini kejadiannya, ia belum pernah mengalami sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengatakan untuk menjadi pacar sungguhanku. Maksudku... apa _Senpai_ mau menjadi 'pacar pura-puraku' selama satu minggu? Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Hokkaido dan masuk sekolah asrama khusus perempuan. Paling tidak sebelum pindah, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana pacaran."

"Kau memang harus memeriksakan kepalamu itu, Nona," kata Naruto. Ia yakin sekali kalau gadis di hadapannya ini memang mengalami gangguan pada kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Lagipula senpai tidak menjadi pacarku secara cuma-cuma," lanjut gadis itu sembari merogoh saku kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lumayan tebal lalu menyodorkannya kepada Naruto.

"I-Ini...'

"Tiket konser UVERworld yang akan diadakan di Tokyo Dome. Konsernya tepat satu minggu lagi."

Naruto menatap tidak percaya ke arah lembaran berwarna emas di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, kertas yang katanya adalah tiket untuk konser band favoritnya kini berada tepat di depan matanya. Sudah dari sebulan yang lalu ia mencoba memesan tiket itu tapi sayangnya sampai sekarang ia belum mendapatkannya. Ia sudah menyerah untuk mencoba mendapatkan tiket itu sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto. Mata safirnya memandang ke arah gadis berambut _raven_ itu.

"Kakak laki-lakiku yang memberikannya padaku. Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai band itu. Jadi..." gadis itu berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "...apa _Senpai_ mau menjadi pacarku selama seminggu ini?"

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Bukannya ia berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Tidak, ia hanya ingin mengambil tas dan jaketnya di kelas. Lagi pula jam pelajaran sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tanpa berkata apa pun kepada Kiba atau pun teman-temannya di kelas itu, Naruto menyambar tas sekolah dan juga jaketnya lalu keluar dari kelas itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Kiba yang berteriak memanggilnya; menanyakan apakah nanti sore ia ada waktu untuk sekadar berkumpul di tempat biasa atau tidak.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sedang ramainya dengan murid-murid yang hendak pulang. Ia mendengus pelan saat mendapati orang-orang yang dilewatinya tidak henti-hentinya memandang bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk secara terang-terangan ke arahnya. Rupanya orang-orang itu perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran darinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser. Dilihat dari papan yang tergantung di atas pintu, bisa dipastikan pintu itu adalah pintu sebuah kelas. Tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk sekadar mengucapkan kata 'permisi' atau kata sopan santun lain, Naruto menggeser pintu berwarna hijau tua itu dengan kasar.

Begitu pintu terbuka, mata safir Naruto langsung mencari-cari sosok yang sejak tadi ingin ditemuinya. Dilihatnya sosok itu sedang membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lagi-lagi, Naruto yang tidak memedulikan tatapan heran dari _kohai-kohai_-nya di kelas itu hanya berjalan santai menghampiri seorang gadis berkulit pucat.

"Aku datang menjemputmu. Ayo kita pulang," kata Naruto kepada gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis bermata hitam itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit lalu kembali menekuni kegiatannya membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Begitu semua sudah masuk ke dalam tas biru miliknya, ia berdiri.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Belum sempat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk pulang, seorang gadis bermata lavender menahan lengan kurusnya. Ia menatap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau tidak jadi pulang dengan kami?" tanya Hinata-gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Tidak kali ini, Hinata. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

* * *

"Apa kau selalu memasang ekspresi wajah yang datar begitu kepada orang-orang sekitarmu?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan antara mereka berdua. Sama seperti Naruto, gadis yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya juga terlihat tidak perduli dengan pandangan siswa-siswi _Konoha Gakuen_ yang menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran ke arah mereka saat kedua orang itu berjalan menuju tempat parkir yang berada di dekat pintu gerbang.

Jelas saja orang-orang itu penasaran. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uzumaki Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan salah satu gadis yang juga merupakan adik kelasnya. Padahal sebelum ini kedua orang itu bahkan tidak pernah terlihat bersama ataupun berinteraksi-abaikan kejadian di kafetaria.

Kembali ke kedua orang itu.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Karena kesal tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto menarik pelan lengan kurus Sasuke sehingga mau tidak mau tubuh gadis berambut panjang tergerai itu kini menghadap Naruto.

"Aku tahu kalau kita ini hanya berpura-pura pacaran," bisik Naruto. "Tapi setidaknya bersikap manislah pada pacar pura-puramu ini. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan sendiri kalau kau ingin merasakan yang namanya pacaran? Jadi sebaiknya kau bersikap sedikit lebih manis dan ramah."

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Ia melirik kesekitarnya di mana berpasang-pasang mata tengah mengamatinya. Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke akhirnya menatap wajah Naruto.

"Akan kucoba," lanjutnya.

"Bagus. Ayo kita pulang," kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajak gadis itu ke tempat parkir di mana ia memarkirkan sebuah motor hitam miliknya.

* * *

"Kau lihat itu, _forehead_?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang mengendarai motor Ducati merah miliknya sambil membonceng Sasuke di belakang. Suara motornya meraung kencang saat melaju ke arah gerbang sekolah dan kemudian menghilang di tikungan tidak jauh dari _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Aku tidak buta, Ino-pig," sahut Sakura. "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Naruto-_senpai_ pulang dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa mereka pacaran?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu sambil memegang dagunya. Bergaya seperti seorang detektif. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana pun juga Naruto-_senpai_ bukannya cowok incaranmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sendiri sangat terkejut saat melihat Naruto ke kelasnya dan mengajak Sasuke pulang. Mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto yang tidak pernah terlihat berbicara dengan Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajak gadis itu pulang bersama? Apakah memang benar kalau mereka pacaran?

Sakura tidak tahu. Oleh sebab itu, besok ia berniat untuk mencari tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak rela kalau _Senpai_ yang sudah diincarnya sejak pertama kali masuk _Konoha Gakuen_ direbut oleh gadis aneh seperti Sasuke itu. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak rela kalau itu sampai terjadi.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Sou`s Note:** Maunya sih fic ini SasuFemNaru, tapi sepertinya FemNaru sudah banyak dan entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini otak saia keracunan virus N.S. Dan, jadilah fic gaje ini. Saia juga ga yakin ini fic ada yang mereview. Tapi sudahlah, sudah terlanjur selesai dibuat.

So, minna-san~ wanna review this fic?

And thank`s you for reading...


	2. Days 2: Because You're My Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and all chara(s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke (female)

**Warning:** OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.

**Don`t Like, please Don`t Read!**

**.**

**Seven Days With You**

**Day****s 2: Because You`re My Girlfriend**

**.**

**19 Desember 2010**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan terlihat keluar dari pintu sebuah rumah sederhana. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai di belakang punggungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekadar menyisipkan satu atau dua buah jepit rambut di rambutnya yang terurai. Bagi gadis berkulit pucat tersebut, semua itu hanya merepotkan saja.

Gadis bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu sedikit terkejut saat membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang saat ini terlihat bersantai diatas motor merah miliknya. Kedua tangan tan-nya disilangkan di depan dada.

"Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi disini?" tanya Sasuke. Walau terkejut, ia tidak menampakkan dengan jelas wajah terkejutnya. Ia hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi ke arah pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis yang kini sudah berdiri disamping motornya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah sibuk mengamati gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Bukannya aku kemarin sudah memberitahumu kalau aku akan menjemputmu?" kata Naruto. "Ayo cepat naik."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia ingat kalau kemarin, saat Naruto mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengatakan kalau mulai hari ini sampai perjanjian mereka habis Naruto akan mengantar-jemput Sasuke. Agaknya Sasuke memang melupakan hal itu.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau hanya berdiri disitu? Kalau kau tidak mau terlambat, ayo naik!" seru Naruto sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke arah bagian belakang motornya. Melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya, Sasuke menyadari kalau tidak cepat-cepat bisa dipastikan ia akan terlambat.

"Hn," kata gadis itu sembari naik ke atas motor Naruto.

**...**

Murid-murid di _Konoha Gakuen_ menatap penuh rasa penasaran ke arah Naruto dan juga Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka sampai di sekolah tersebut. Banyak dari orang-orang tersebut berbisik-bisik saat kedua orang itu berjalan menyeberangi halaman _Konoha Gakuen_ apalagi saat melihat Naruto yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran?"

"Aku tidak menyangka Uzumaki-_senpai_ pacaran dengan Uchiha."

Kata-kata semacam itulah yang mengiringi Naruto memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Pemuda bermata safir tersebut hanya mendengus menanggapi bisik-bisik disekitarnya. Jangan harap ia akan perduli dengan semua itu.

"Akan kujemput pulang sekolah nanti," kata Naruto saat ia dan Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kelas gadis tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia membalikkan badannya henda masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukan itu, Naruto menahan lengan kurus Sasuke dan memaksa gadis tersebut untuk kembali menatap Naruto.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat mendapati wajah Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya menanggapi aksi _Senpai_-nya apalagi mengingat kalau saat ini perhatian seluruh murid-murid _Konoha Gakuen_ yang berada di kelas ataupun yang sedang melintas di koridor tertuju padanya.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit, 'Suke. Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum," bisik Naruto di telinga gadis itu lalu segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto tidak sempat melihat reaksi Sasuke. Tapi pemuda berambut pirang cerah tersebut tahu kalau gadis itu pasti salah tingkah sekarang.

**...**

"Jadi gosip kalau kau pacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu benar, Naruto?" tanya Kiba saat Naruto baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya di lantai dua gedung tersebut. Seumur hidupnya bersekolah di _Konoha Gakuen_, ini kali pertamanya Naruto datang ke sekolah sebelum kelas pertama dimulai. Biasanya pemuda beriris mata sebiru langit itu baru akan menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas saat jam pertama sudah hampir habis atau saat istirahat sekolah usai.

Mungkin banyak yang penasaran mengapa walau kelakuan Naruto seperti itu sampai sekarang ia masih bisa bersekolah di sana. Semua itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat kalau Kepala Sekolah _Konoha Gakuen_ yaitu Uzumaki Kushina adalah Ibu Naruto. Bukan hanya itu saja. Walau Naruto sering membolos atau bahkan sering tidur di dalam kelas, hasil ujiannya selama ini tidak pernah mengecewakan sehingga pengajar di sekolah tersebut tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bagi mereka, asalkan Naruto mau datang saat ujian dan mendapat nilai yang memuaskan itu saja sudah cukup.

"Oi, kau mendengarku, kan!" bentak Kiba saat Naruto tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Malah saat ini Naruto terlihat lebih menikmati kegiatannya; apalagi kalau bukan tidur di kelas dengan membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

"Kau sepertinya tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Inuzuka," kata seorang pemuda bermata lavender yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping bangku Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Di belakang pemuda itu, seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam bundar juga tengah berdiri sambil menatap bosan ke arah kelas mereka yang begitu ribut.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Neji?" tanya Kiba.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit lalu menarik kursi yang berada di samping tempat duduk Naruto lalu mendudukkan dirinya. "Kudengar dari orang-orang sepertinya mereka memang pacaran."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sepertinya'?"

"Seperti kataku barusan, tidak ada yang tahu apa mereka pacaran atau tidak. Tapi melihat tingkah laku Naruto kepada gadis Uchiha itu, kurasa mereka memang benar-benar pacaran," kata Neji. "Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan kita. Itu semua adalah urusan Naruto. Bukankah bagus kalau melihat sikap Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang."

Kiba mengangguk. "Yeah, kau benar."

"Tapi..." sela pemuda berkacamata yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "...aku rasa akan ada banyak gadis yang patah hati kalau tahu Naruto sekarang sudah punya pacar."

Kiba dan Neji menatap heran ke arah pemuda tersebut. Detik berikutnya, Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Neji tersenyum tipis. Mereka tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Naruto mendengar apa yang ketiga teman sekelasnya itu bicarakan. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah tan Naruto yang tentunya tidak ada yang melihat hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka-Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Uzumaki-_senpai_, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata kepada gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal dihadapannya. Ia dan Karin saat ini duduk mengelilingi meja Sasuke. Memang, tempat duduk ketiga gadis itu berdekatan satu sama lain. Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Hinata dan Karin yang duduk disamping Sasuke memudahkan mereka untuk mengobrol seperti saat ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tersebut. Walau ekspresi wajahnya saat ini terlihat datar, tapi dalam hati ia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak, semalam ia mau bersusah payah untuk belajar sampai larut malam hanya untuk ulangan yang akan dilaksanakan pagi ini. Sayangnya semua itu sia-sia karena baru saja Ketua kelasnya mengatakan kalau Kakashi-_sensei_, guru Matematika-nya rupanya hari ini tidak masuk dan ulangan terpaksa diundur sampai minggu depan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kau sama sekali tidak mengenal Uzumaki sebelumnya? Bagaimana kalian bisa pacaran?" kata Karin angkat bicara. Gadis berkacamata merah seperti warna rambutnya itu menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke. "Kau tidak diancam oleh Uzumaki kan?" lanjut Karin.

Sasuke menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya kemudian menatap ke arah kedua teman yang dikenalnya sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. "Naruto-_senpai_ tidak mengancamku sama sekali," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa pacaran dengannya?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Susah juga punya teman yang selalu ingin tahu macam Karin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya teman berambut merahnya itu begitu penasaran.

"Be-"

"Uchiha-_san_," sela sebuah suara yang memotong perkataan Sasuke. Gadis bermata _onyx_ itu menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati teman sekelasnya tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Haruno-_san_?" kata Sasuke. Sedikit heran ia rasakan saat orang yang selama ini jarang bicara dengannya kini datang menyapanya.

"Bisa kita bicara? Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan, hanya berdua saja," kata Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Hinata dan Karin saat melihat Karin ingin berkata sesuatu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri sembari mulai berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang terlebih dahulu sudah berjalan ke arah pintu kelas mereka. Kedua gadis itupun segera menghilang di balik pintu geser.

"A-Aku cemas," bisik Hinata yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Karin. "Haruno-_san_ itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan kita sebelumnya. A-Apa yang mau Haruno-_san_ bicarakan dengan Sasuke?"

Karin menatap pintu dimana temannya tadi menghilang kemudian beralih kembali ke arah Hinata. "Hei Hinata," kata Karin. "Kau ikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Aku akan mencari Uzumaki-_senpai_. Kurasa aku juga cemas, sama sepertimu."

**...**

"Jadi benar kau pacaran dengan Naruto-_senpai_, Sasuke-_chan_?" kata Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh menempel pada dinding toilet. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura dengan membawa Sasuke ke toilet sekolah yang ia tahu sangat jarang orang memakainya.

"Kau dengar aku, Sasuke-_chan_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap datar ke arah Sakura. Walau gadis itu tadi mengatakan kalau ingin berbicara berdua saja, tapi saat ini tidak seperti itu. Dibelakang Sakura ada Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasnya juga.

Terlihat Ino menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sepertinya percuma kau bertanya padanya, _forehead_."

Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Ino lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. Gadis bermata hijau itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke kemudian menempelkan tangan kanannya di sisi tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-_senpai_..." desis Sakura. "...tapi yang pasti, aku ingin kau menjauhi Naruto-_senpai_. Dia itu milikku. Apa kau mengerti?"

"..."

"Hei, kau itu tuli a-"

"Tidak," potong Sasuke yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sakura. "Aku tidak akan menjauhi Naruto walau apapun yang terjadi. Suka atau tidak, saat ini Naruto adalah pacarku. Kalau kau ingin merebutnya, lakukan dengan benar. Jangan hanya seperti ini."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura; berniat meninggalkan tempat itu karena baginya apa yang dibicarakan Sakura benar-benar tidak ada gunanya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berjalan menjauh dari kedua teman sekelasnya, lagi-lagi tubuh Sasuke terdorong ke arah dinding toilet. Ia meringis pelan saat bagian belakang tubuhnya menghantam dinding.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Haruno-_san_?" desis Sasuke.

"Mauku?" Sakura membeo. Ia melirik ke arah Ino yang sejak tadi hanya diam di depan pintu toilet dan mengamati apa yag dilakukan sahabatnya. Mengerti apa yang diingikan Sakura, Ino berjalan ke salah satu bilik toilet dan mengambil sebuah ember yang sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan sejak tadi. Ino menyerahkan ember berukuran lumayan besar itu kepada Sakura. Terdengar bunyi gemericik air saat ember tersebut beralih kepada Sakura.

"Mauku adalah..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "...memberimu sedikit pelajaran, Sasuke-_chan_!"

BYUUR!

"Ah!"

Teriakan kecil Sasuke mengalun di antara guyuran air yang mengenai tubuhnya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya kini beralih dari arah gadis berambut merah jambu dihadapannya kearah tubuhnya. Dilihatnya kemeja putih, _sweater_ cokelat muda dan rok biru kotak-kotak yang ia pakai basah karena guyuran air.

"_Nice job, forehead!_" seru Ino sembari mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku roknya dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Sasuke yang basah kuyub sehingga membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan menempel ketat ditubuhnya. "Ini akan jadi foto yang bagus," lanjut gadis pirang berkuncir itu.

Tapi saat Ino hendak mengambil gambar Sasuke, ia dikejutkan karena pintu toilet yang seharusnya tertutup kini terbuka dengan suara keras. Kedua gadis itu membelalakkan matanya menatap siapa yang baru saja mengganggu apa yang mereka lakukan apalagi setelah sadar siapa orang itu.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_..."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Perhatiannya kini tertuju ke arah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya di sudut ruangan. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sempat, ia melayangkan _death glare_ miliknya ke arah Sakura dan juga Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, melepaskan _sweater_ cokelat yang ia pakai dan segera memakaikannya ke tubuh Sasuke. Ia kemudian membopong tubuh gadis tersebut a la _bridal style_ dan meninggalkan kedua gadis yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Jangan harap kalian akan lolos setelah apa yang kalian perbuat," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin saat ia berhenti di ambang pintu toilet tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sakura ataupun Ino. Ia tidak sudi.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu; masih dengan Sasuke dalam gendongannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke dimana gadis itu tengah memejamkan matanya sambil mengalungkan lengan putih pucatnya ke leher Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis bermata _onyx_ tersebut. Yang ia tahu hanyalah segera mengganti pakaian Sasuke agar gadis itu tidak sakit karena pakaiannya yang basah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. "Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Naruto tepat di kedua matanya lalu menggeleng pelan. Matanya kemudian beralih ke sekitarnya dimana orang-orang tengah mengamati mereka dengan ketertarikan yang nampak jelas di wajah mereka.

"Turunkan aku," bisik Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman karena terus menerus ditatap oleh orang-orang. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, _senpai_."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia hanya diam sembari berjalan ke arah tangga di ujung koridor. Satu demi satu anak tangga dinaiki oleh Naruto; mengantarkan pemuda pirang tersebut ke lantai empat gedung _Konoha Gakuen_. Barulah saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu berpelitur, Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menurunkan Sasuke dengan hati-hati lalu mulai merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna perak dari sana.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto yang sekarang sedang membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Sasuke tidak tahu ruangan-apa-itu hanya diam saja. Mata _onyx_ miliknya terus saja mengamati Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Masuklah," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadamu. Kau perlu mengganti pakaianmu, 'Suke," lanjut pemuda pirang tersebut saat Sasuke hanya diam saja di ambang pintu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _senpai_," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar yang tentunya tidak diperdulikan oleh Naruto. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itupun mau tidak mau mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan.

Hal yang pertama dilihat oleh Sasuke saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu adalah sebuah sofa berwarna merah yang diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk, sebuah meja kerja lengkap dengan seperangkat komputer yang diletakkan di hadapan sofa tersebut. Dibelakang meja kerja itu, terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang ditutupi oleh tirai berwarna putih. Di salah satu sudut, terdapat dua buah lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Entah apa isinya, Sasuke tidak ingin tahu. Diseluruh ruangan bercat cokelat muda itu terdapat sebuah karpet berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi seluruh lantai ruangan.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang terlihat sedang membuka salah satu lemari di ruangan itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian dari dalam lemari. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menyodorkan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda kepada gadis itu.

"Kau bisa memakai ini. Kurasa akan sedikit kebesaran tapi lebih baik daripada bajumu basah. Kau bisa memakai ruangan itu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua yang berada tidak jauh dari meja kerja di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Sasuke bersikeras ingin tahu.

"Ganti dulu bajumu. Lagipula ruangan apapun ini, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sasuke ingin membalas tapi urung saat merasakan tubuhnya menggigil apalagi mengingat kalau pendingin ruangan di tempat ini juga menyala. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu yang ditunjuk Naruto barusan.

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke, Naruto berjalan ke arah satu-satunya meja kerja di ruangan itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kulit yang berkesan sangat mahal sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Dibukanya sebuah laci di dekatnya kemudian mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sana. Selama beberapa lama, Naruto berkutat dengan ponselnya; berbicara entah denan siapa di seberang telepon.

**...**

Sasuke mengamati pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin berukuran di ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Di atas wastafel disamping gadis itu, sebuah kemeja pemberian Naruto tergeletak begitu saja. Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah dengan handuk yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Ck! Besar sekali," decak Sasuke saat kembali mengamati keadaannya. Kemeja berwarna biru sudah melekat di tubuhnya menggantikan seragam sekolahnya yang basah. Rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru masih ia pakai karena Sasuke merasa rok miliknya tidak terlalu basah. Dengan enggan, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dari toilet di ruangan-entah-apa-namanya.

Jujur saja, selama bersekolah di _Konoha Gakuen_ ia sama sekali tidak tahu ada ruangan seperti ini. Memang, murid-murid yang belajar di tempat ini jarang ke lantai tersebut mengingat seluruh lantai ini dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya hingga ada peraturan seperti itu.

Sasuke menatap heran ke arah sosok pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto tengah berbaring di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan tersebut. Dengan langkah kaki perlahan, Sasuke mendekati sosok Naruto. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ternyata Naruto tengah tertidur dengan tangan kanannya yang terjuntai ke lantai dan tangan kirinya yang terlipat di atas kepalanya. Deru nafas teratur mengiringi aktivitas Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjulurkan tangan putih pucatnya ke arah pemuda tersebut dan membelai lembut pipi dengan tiga garis halus di setiap pipi tan Naruto. Semakin lama, tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah helaian rambut pirang Naruto kemudian menyisiri helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu.

"Jangan mencoba menyerangku saat tidur, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang tersentak karena Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap ke arah Naruto yang perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Naruto tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Aku tidak menyerangmu," kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Naruto mendengus menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Sambil menguap lebar, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna merah tersebut. Mata safir-nya tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berlutut di lantai.

"...Tempat apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Perlahan ia mulai berdiri lalu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan mewah tersebut. Ia baru berhenti saat kakinya membawanya ke arah jendela besar di ruangan itu. Menyibakkan sedikit tirai putih yang menutupi jendela, mata _onyx_ miliknya bisa melihat pemandangan sebagian lapangan sepak bola dari sana. Akhirnya ia sadar dimana tepatnya ia berada.

"I-Ini..."

"Kau benar..." kata Naruto dari arah belakang sosok Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu sudah ada dibelakangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu. "...ruangan ini memang berada tepat di bawah jam besar di dinding _Konoha Gakuen_. Tepatnya di samping ruangan Kepala Sekolah."

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun untuk menanggapi apa yang Naruto ucapkan barusan. Ia juga diam saja saat Naruto membuka seluruh tirai putih sehingga kini menampilkan seluruh halaman depan sekolahnya.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran jendela; agak menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Sudut matanya terus mengamati gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang diam sambil menatap ke arah pemandangan luar jendela dimana saat ini salju tengah turun. Harus Naruto akui, ia semakin tertarik dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke adalah sedikit orang yang sepertinya tidak merasa takut dengannya. Kebanyakan orang pasti sudah lari ketakutan hanya karena Naruto melayangkan _death glare_ kepada mereka. Belum lagi reputasi Naruto yang di-cap berandalan sekolah mengakibatkan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya terkadang menjauhi Naruto. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Mata gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa takut saat Naruto menatap tajam kearahnya. Malah sepertinya tatapan gadis itu terkesan tidak perduli. Dan Naruto merasa tertarik kepada gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"...Lalu," kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "...tempat apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa _senpai_ membawaku ke tempat ini? Bukannya ruang kesehatan saja cukup? Kau tidak berniat macam-macam kan, _Senpai_?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh membawamu kesini?" Naruto balik bertanya yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mengingat kau membawaku ke tempat sepi dan hanya ada kita berdua di ruangan ini, apakah tidak boleh aku berpikir seperti itu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya sejak kemarin memang benar. Uchiha Sasuke memang menarik. "Kalau aku memang ingin berbuat macam-macam, aku tidak akan melakukannya di ruang kerjaku sendiri."

'_Ruang kerja?'_ batin Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

Belum sempat Sasuke mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, suara ketukan pelan dari arah pintu masuk memaksa pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tangan tan-nya terjulur untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Rupanya kau," kata Naruto saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Ia menyingkir sedikit untuk mempersilahkan seorang pria berkuncir tinggi dengan luka melintang di wajahnya untuk masuk.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu situasi, Naruto-_kun_," kata orang itu. Ia sempat menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan jendela. "Bukannya itu Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa ia bisa ada disini?" lanjutnya.

"Aku yang membawanya kesini. Mana data yang kuminta barusan, Iruka-_san_," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada pria yang dipanggilnya Iruka tadi.

Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Naruto dan Umino Iruka. Pria yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu _sensei_ yang mengajar di kelasnya itu terlihat menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru kepada Naruto. Bingung, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dilihat dari interaksi kedua orang itu, sepertinya mereka terlihat akrab. Apalagi saat ini Naruto terdengar membentak Iruka setelah pria itu membisiki sesuatu kepadanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Iruka pun pamit kepada Naruto setelah sebelumnya ia sempat tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa arti senyuman Iruka hanya membalas _sensei_-nya itu dengan membungkuk sekilas. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan berdiri disamping pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil melihat map yang diserahkan Iruka barusan.

"_Senpai..._" panggil Sasuke. "...terima kasih."

Naruto mendongak sedikit; mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gadis bermata _onyx_ dihadapannya."Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk semua yang kau lakukan tadi. Terima kasih sudah menolongku di toilet dan untuk pakaian ini."

"Tidak masalah," kata Naruto. "Walau status pacaran kita hanya pura-pura, kau itu adalah pacarku. Sudah sepantasnya aku berbuat seperti itu. Lagipula kalau teman berambut merahmu tidak datang mencariku, aku mungkin tidak bisa menolongmu tadi."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain asalkan ia tidak melihat wajah Naruto. Bukan karena benci, tapi karena ia merasa wajahnya panas. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Walau tahu ia dan Naruto hanya berpura-pura pacaran dengan imbalan sebuah tiket konser, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata Naruto barusan membuat perasaannya sesak.

"Hei, kau kenapa, `Suke?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang menggeleng pelan. Ia pun beranjak mendekati gadis itu. Diraihnya helaian rambut panjang Sasuke dan memainkannya dengan jemari tangannya.

"Jangan bilang kau terpesona karena kata-kataku barusan," lanjutnya dan langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Sasuke.

"Baka!" bentak Sasuke. Ia menepis pelan tangan tan Naruto. "A-Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja," lanjutnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk; berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu sesegera mungkin.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. _'Dia memang gadis yang menarik,'_ batin Naruto sambil menyusul kepergian Sasuke sebelum terlebih dahulu mengunci ruangannya. Setelah berhasil menyusul gadis itu, Naruto menarik pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

Dibawah ini adalah balasan review kemarin. Lagi-lagi saia tidak sempat membalas via PM.

**Mayu Azanuma:**

Saia sempat bingung juga apa akan merubah nama Sasuke atau tidak. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik tidak perlu dirubah saja. Saia lebih nyaman memakai nama Sasuke. makasih review dan dukungannya ya, Mayu...

**Yuuchan no Haru999:**

Hati-hati keselek lagi lho, Nee ga tanggung nanti #gampared# makasih atas review dan fave-nya ya. Yuuchan~ #hug#

**Ryuuka Uchiha:**

Hmm... ini sudah update. Makasih review-nya Ryuuka...

**anjera de morte:**

umm~ panggil Sou saja, ga perlu embel-embel senpai. Saia ini masih orang baru di FFN. Makasih sudah mau me-review dan suka fic ini ya...

**iinDON`tLIKE TROUBLE:**

pendeskripsiannya akan saia tambah lagi. makasih atas saran dan review-nya ya...

**sasutennaru:**

Bosan sih nggak, hanya saja sudah terlalu banyak pair seperti itu jadi ingin membuat yang berbeda. Makasih sudah mereview fic ini ya...

**bacadoang:**

Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih udah menyukai fic ini dan makasih juga untuk reviewnya...

**NaMIKAze Nara:**

Salam kenal juga, Nana. Maaf update chapter ini lama tapi saia usahakan untuk tetap meng-update secara rutin. m(-.-)m. Makasih untuk reviewnya ya...

**CCloveRuki:**

Saia juga sulit membayangkan Sasu jadi cewek #plak!# makasih review-nya, Bby...

**Keiko no Midori:**

Salam kenal, Kei. err-IC itu maksudnya apa ya? Sampai saat ini saia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. #pundung# Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Meiko Namikaze:**

Makasih review dan fave-nya Meiko #terharu# maaf chapter ini lama nian~

**Rin Akari Dai Chi:**

Gomen kalau NaruSaku-nya. Saia bingung untuk menentukan siapa yang enaknya jadi antagonis. Hinata? Saia ga tega. Karin? Sepertinya tidak cocok. Akhirnya saia pilih Sakura saja. Masalah konflik, karena baru awal-awal jadi belum kelihatan. Ditunggu saja. Makasih untuk review dan fave-nya... #hug#

**Kuchiki Hirata:**

Panggil Sou saja juga boleh. Masih fave dan reviewnya ya... mengenai fic di fandom HP, sudah saia publish bersamaan dengan fic ini. Mohon review kalau berkenan. #plak!#

**Haizara Mekame:**

Ini sudah di-update. Makasih review-nya~

...

**Sou`s Note: **gomennn~ minna-san, saia membuat Sakura menjadi antagonis disini. Untuk Sakura FC, tolong jangan marah ya? Saia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi saia tidak tahu lagi siapa tokoh yang pas selain Sakura... m(-.-)m.

Wanna review again?

And thanks for reading this fic...


	3. Days 3: First Time I Kiss You

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and all chara(s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke (female)

**Warning:** OOC, IC, AU, typo(s), etc.

**Don`t Like, please Don`t Read!**

**.**

**Seven Days With You**

**Days 3****: First Time I Kiss You**

**.**

**20 Desember 2010**

Sasuke mendecak pelan sambil sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia berdiri sendirian di depan sebuah taman bermain di dekat rumahnya sambil menunggu seseorang yang berjanji untuk menemuinya sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Tapi sampai sekarang, Sasuke tidak juga melihat batang hidung orang yang ditunggunya. Padahal orang itulah yang mengajaknya duluan.

"Lama," kata Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang biasa saat seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto datang menghampirinya. "Kau terlambat tiga puluh empat menit dua puluh tiga detik," lanjut gadis itu sambil menatap jam tangannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang menatap sinis padanya.

"Aku terjebak macet di jalan," kata Naruto sambil memakai topi berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran orange di kepalanya. Yah, apa yang dikatakan pemuda bermata safir itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Ia memang terjebak macet saat menuju taman bermain ini dan terpaksa harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari kemacetan tersebut.

"Aku tidak perduli. Tidak seharusnya seorang laki-laki membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis dihadapannya. Bukan salahnyalah kalau tadi jalan yang biasa dilaluinya ditutup karena disana terjadi sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas dan membuat jalan tersebut macet total. Lagipula kalau seandainya Sasuke mau dijemput oleh Naruto, gadis itu tidak perlu menunggu seperti ini kan?

"...Jadi maumu apa sekarang, 'Suke?" tanya Naruto. "Oke, aku minta maaaf karena membuatmu menunggu. Tapi yang penting aku sudah ada disini kan? Dan bisa kita masuk sekarang?"

"Hn,"

Satu kata yang menjadi ciri khas dari Sasuke meluncur dari mulut gadis itu. Tanpa repot-repot untuk menunggu Naruto, Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat pembelian tiket dan memesan dua buah tiket untuk pelajar.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya," kata Naruto yang menahan tangan Sasuke saat gadis itu akan mengambil dompet dari tas yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Dengan segera Naruto membayar karcis masuk tersebut lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam area taman bermain. Bagaimana pun juga, yang mengajak gadis itu untuk jalan-jalan ke tempat ini adalah Naruto. Jadi ia wajib membayarnya.

"Kau mau mencoba yang mana dulu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengamati peta _Konoha_ _Dreamland_-nama taman bermain yang mereka datangi. Lewat sudut matanya, Naruto mengamati Sasuke yang juga sedang sibuk mengamati peta ditangannya.

"Kau pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya, 'Suke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia terlalu sibuk memilih wahana apa yang ingin ia naiki.

"Kau serius tidak pernah kemari sebelumnya? Kau berasal dari kota ini, kan?"

"Hn. _Aniki_ tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi keluar sendirian. Dia juga sering sibuk dengan kuliahnya sehingga tidak sempat menemaniku. Ah-aku mau mencoba yang ini saja," kata gadis bermata _onyx_ tersebut sambil menunjukkan foto sebuah _roller coaster_ dari sebuah brosur yang terselip di dalam peta tersebut.

Naruto menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya untuk pergi ke wahana yang dimaksud. _'Tidak pernah ke taman bermain sebelumnya?'_ pikir Naruto heran. Ia heran padahal Sasuke sudah SMA tapi tidak pernah ke sekalipun ke taman bermain? Memang apa yang dilakukan gadis itu kalau di dalam rumah? Belajar? Kalau Naruto menjadi Sasuke, ia pasti tidak akan tahan kalau dikurung terus menerus di dalam rumah seperti itu.

Mendengus mengapa Naruto mau repot-repot memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar gadis berambut panjang tersebut sebelum menghilang entah kemana. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke kalau sampai gadis itu menghilang di taman bermain yang luas seperti ini.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa secepat ini menghilang dari pandanganku, 'Suke," kata Naruto begitu menemukan Sasuke yang mengantri di depan wahana _roller coaster_. Gadis itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan lapar dan mesum yang dilayangkan pria-pria yang mengamatinya sejak tadi. Kalau saja Naruto tidak segera datang, pasti salah satu dari mereka akan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri yang lama sekali," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Mata _onyx_ miliknya tidak henti-hentinya mengamati antrian yang lumayan panjang di depannya yang kalau diperhatikan, antrian itu mirip sekali dengan ular.

"Apa kita harus selalu mengantri seperti ini?"

"Begitulah. Kalau hari libur memang lebih panjang dari yang biasanya. Kau tidak suka mengatri?"

"Tidak juga."

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit kedua orang tersebut mengantri, akhirnya mereka mendapat giliran untuk naik. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan untuk menaiki wahana karena rok selutut yang dipakainya membantu gadis itu untuk naik kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuh Sasuke. Karena jarak yang sangat dekat, Naruto bisa mencium aroma mawar yang menguar dari gadis tersebut.

...

"Aku tidak akan mau menaiki wahana itu lagi," kata Sasuke yang sekarang ini sedang mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu taman di dekat wahana yang mereka naiki barusan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit pucat sehabis menaiki _roller coaster_ tersebut. Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh orang-orang yang baru sekali saja naik _roller coaster_ yang merupakan wahana dengan kecepatan paling tinggi di taman bermain ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, 'Suke?" tanya Naruto yang melihat masih adanya bias pucat di wajah gadis tersebut. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah tersebut menundukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke dan tanpa gadis itu duga sebelumnya, Naruto membelai lembut kedua pipi Sasuke dengan telapak tangan kecokelatan miliknya.

"Hei, sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kaku dari Sasuke. "Kau mau melanjutkan atau pulang? Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau bersikeras naik permainan yang akan membuatmu gemetar, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak menaikinya lagi."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat sampai akhirnya ia merasa sedikit tenang. "Hinata mengatakan padaku kalau permainan itu sangat seru," katanya dengan wajah sedikit merona. Kalau saja ia tahu kalau wahana tersebut membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah mencobanya. Sungguh!

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi membelai pipi Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis itu dengan kedua tangan direntangkan pada sandaran kursi katu berwarna putih tersebut.

"...Jadi bagaimana, mau dilanjutkan?" kata Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya. Mata safir miliknya menatap ke sekeliling dimana ia mendapati beberapa keluarga yang mengajak anak mereka untuk jalan-jalan di hari Minggu seperti ini. Ia ingat kapan terakhir kali ia ke tempat ini bersama Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Hn. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau 'kencan adalah salah satu hal yang harus dilakukan sepasang kekasih'? Waktuku di kota ini tinggal empat hari lagi. Setidaknya aku ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi selama ini," kata Sasuke. Entah mengapa, wajahnya berubah sendu saat mengingat berapa banyak waktu yang ia punya untuk berada di kota ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Naruto berdiri dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya kehadapan Sasuke. "Ayu kita naik wahana yang tidak membuatmu gemetar seperti tadi."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda dihadapannya yang terlihat menunggunya menerima uluran tangan itu. Ragu-ragu, akhirnya ia meraih tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya. Pernahkah ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukai saat dimana Naruto menggenggam tangannya seperti ini? Kalau tidak, maka sekarang kau tahu. Telapak tangan yang besar yang menggenggam telapak tangannya yang mungil membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya dilindungi. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan... merasa dirinya mempunyai arti bagi Naruto walau Sasuke sadar, Naruto melakukannya karena terikat perjanjian dengan dirinya.

Perjanjian untuk menjadi pacar pura-pura selama seminggu. Setelah satu minggu berlalu, mereka sama sekali tidak akan punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Bersikap seperti dua orang yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain sebelum ini. Bersikap seolah-olah kencan yang mereka lakukan saat ini tidak akan pernah terjadi setelah perjanjian satu minggu itu berakhir.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah nantinya ia akan senang ataukah sedih setelah semuanya selesai. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia hanya ingin menikmati semua perhatian yang Naruto berikan padanya. Ya, hanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak henti-hentinya melirik gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya saat mereka sedang berada di salah satu kafe di area _foodcourt_ tidak jauh dari area taman bermain. Setelah puas mencoba satu persatu wahana yang bagi Naruto aman untuk Sasuke, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan sebelum melanjutkan kembali 'kencan' mereka karena sudah waktunya makan siang.

Penampilan Sasuke kali ini terlihat berbeda di mata Naruto. Gadis yang biasanya sering ia lihat mengenakan seragam sekolah _Konoha Gakuen_ kini terlihat berbeda mengingat kali ini ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna kuning gading bermotif garis-garis yang dipadankan dengan sebuah jaket berwarna cokelat muda dengan aksen merah di ujung lengannya serta rok selutut bermotif polkadot yang dipadukan dengan sepatu boot berwarna biru tua membuat gadis tersebut terlihat begitu cantik dan manis. Apalagi sifatnya yang tenang dan tidak seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang biasanya cerewet membuat Naruto nyaman berlama-lama bersama Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan apa, _senpai_?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mata safir-nya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu beralih mengamati daftar menu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dihadapannya dengan seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan senyumannya yang menurut Naruto mengerikan tengah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"_Omelette rice _dan_ orange juice,_" kata Naruto tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah daftar menu dihadapannya yang segera dicatat oleh pelayan tersebut.

Setelah mencatat pesanan Sasuke berupa salad dan jus tomat, pelayan tersebut pun segera meninggalkan kedua orang itu setelah sebelumnya menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu tergidik ngeri.

.

"Kenapa kau menolak saat aku berniat untuk menjemputmu, 'Suke?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah menyeruput _orange juice_ miliknya dan menghabiskan makan siangnya sementara Sasuke masih sibuk menyantap salad yang bagi Naruto adalah makanan yang tidak disukainya.

"Kebetulan rumah teman _Aniki_ tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Sekalian saja aku menyuruhnya mengantarku," kata Sasuke sambil menyuapkan sepotong tomat segar ke dalam mulutnya. "Lagipula bukannya akan merepotkanmu kalau kau menjemputku terlebih dahulu."

Naruto tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan. Sambil menunggu Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya, pemuda bermata safir tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka. Ia membulatkan mata safir-nya saat melihat seseorang tengah melambai dari kejauhan kepadanya. Naruto mengenal, sangat mengenal malah siapa yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia di tempat seperti ini?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Sasuke.

"Ka-"

"Ah, ternyata kau benar-benar ada disini, Naruto!" seru seseorang memotong kata-kata gadis berambut _raven_ tersebut. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke kini mengamati siapa yang baru saja memanggil Naruto dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata lavender-nya yang menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arahnya.

"Kushina-_san_ mengatakan padaku kalau kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Ternyata setelah satu jam lebih mencarimu, akhirnya ketemu juga," kata gadis itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan seenaknya di satu-satunya kursi kosong di meja itu.

"Ada apa mencariku, Shion," kata Naruto dengan nada tidak suka kepada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Mata safir pemuda itu menatap kesal kepada gadis bernama Shion yang seenaknya saja mengganggu acaranya.

"Jangan marah seperti itu!" seru Shion. "Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa sepupu tercintaku ini mau-maunya bangun pagi dan terlihat sangat rapi padahal hari ini hari libur. Tidak biasanya kau mau meninggalkan kamarmu yang nyaman di hari libur. Dan berhubung _Ba-san_ dan aku penasaran, maka aku mencarimu."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Tidak Ibunya, tidak juga Shion, semuanya selalu ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan kedua wanita yang notabene adalah anggota keluarga yang masih ia punya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan. Bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang, Shion?" kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di bagian nama gadis itu.

"Gezz... baiklah, Naruto-_sama_," kata Shion sambil tersenyum geli saat melihat Naruto mendelik kesal padanya. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin berkenalan dengan gadis yang berhasil membuatmu rela keluar rumah."

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Naruto lalu menatap dengan sangat penasaran ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati interaksi kedua orang dihadapannya. "Aku Namikaze Shion, sepupu Naruto," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke menerima uluran tangan gadis dihadapannya.

"Wah, Uchiha? Pantas saja saat melihatmu aku merasa familiar. Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kalau gadis dihadapannya ini menganal Itachi. "Itachi adalah Kakakku," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya? Aku teman satu kampus Itachi. Cuma kami di jurusan berbeda. Itachi di Kedokteran dan aku di Psikologi," kata Shion. "Nah, berhubung aku sudah melihat apa yang harus kulihat dan tahu apa yang harus kutahu, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang sebelum Naruto membunuhku."

"Pergilah. Kau hanya menggangguku saja," desis Naruto.

"Ck! Aku tahu, _baka_!" seru Shion tidak terima diusir seperti itu. Tapi sebelum ia pergi, gadis berambut pirang itu sempat merogoh saku jaket tebal yang ia kenakan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan menyodorkannya kepada Naruto. "Aku mendapatkan apa yang kau minta. Maaf lama karena susah sekali mendapatkannya. Dan ingat, kau berhutang padaku."

Naruto tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya menerima amplop putih tersebut dan tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu isinya, ia langsung memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku jaket orang yang dikenakannya. Ia juga menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatap heran kearahnya.

"Sudah ya, sampai jumpa di rumah, Naruto dan sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke-_chan_," kata Shion sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang tersebut.

"Sepupu yang merepotkan," gerutu Naruto.

"Aku rasa Shion-_san_ bukan sepupu yang merepotkan. Dia gadis yang menarik menurutku," kata Sasuke yang kini menyeruput jus tomatnya sampai habis.

"Menarik?" Naruto berkata dengan nada heran kepada Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan Shion menarik lagi saat tahu apa yang sering ia lakukan."

"Hn,"

Tidak mau melanjutkan obrolan yang mengarah ke pertengkaran, Naruto pun tidak mengomentari lebih jauh pendapat Sasuke. Setelah membayar makan siang mereka, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar area _foodcourt_ tersebut. Lagipula ia sudah bosan untuk sekadar berkeliling ke sekitar taman karena tidak ada lagi wahana yang bisa mereka naiki atau permainan yang bisa mereka mainkan.

"Kau lelah, 'Suke?" tanya Naruto saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti ketika mereka tengah menapaki jalan setapak di sepanjang taman binga yang berada di bagian utara taman bermain tersebut.

Sasuke menggangguk pelan. "Kurasa aku perlu duduk," katanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap Sasuke yang kini mencoba merapatkan jaketnya. Sepertinya ia begitu kedinginan padahal bagi Naruto sendiri cuaca kali ini tidak sedingin itu. Ia juga melihat kalau wajah gadis itu tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Apakah Sasuke sedang sakit?

Naruto tidak tahu, tapi yang pastinya ia ingin membantu gadis itu. Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, Naruto melepaskan jaket miliknya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari jaketnya terlalu besar jika dipakai gadis itu.

Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu tersampir di bahunya segera mendongak dan mendapati Naruto tengah memakaikan jaket kepadanya. Ia ingin melepaskan jaket itu karena tidak ingin Naruto kedinginan.

"Kau pakai saja. Aku bukan orang yang mudah terserang flu kalau hanya seperti ini," kata Naruto sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya menolak untuk memakai jaketnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kalau kau memang tidak enak badan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada _senpai_? Aku ingin _senpai_ mengantarku ke suatu tempat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pantai?" kata Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya saat menyadari kemana tempat yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke. "Kau menyuruhku berputar-putar selama satu jam lebih hanya untuk ke pantai yang kalau kau mau menyebutkan nama pantai ini, aku bahkan bisa sampai dalam waktu hanya dua puluh menit."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Dengan santainya ia turun dari motor milik Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menataki hamparan pasir putih setelah sebelumnya melepaskan sepatu boot yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya begitu saja di dekat ban motor Naruto.

"Ck! Kenapa ada gadis yang seenaknya seperti ini?" gerutu Naruto. Mau tidak mau, ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke; melepaskan sepatu kets yang dipakainya dan menggulung celana _jeans_ hitam sampai sebatas lutut dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berada di pinggir pantai sambil bermain-main dengan buih-buih air laut.

"Hei, _senpai_," panggil Sasuke tanpa memandang sedikitpun kepada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya yang kini sama-sama sedang memandang ke arah luasnya lautan di depan mereka. "apa yang paling kau suka dari laut?"

Lama Naruto terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan dari Sasuke tersebut. "Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu suka berada di laut. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau sukai dari laut itu sendiri?"

"Aku suka warnanya," jawab Sasuke. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bibir pantai tanpa perduli seberapa dekatnya ia sekarang sehingga sewaktu-waktu ombak bisa mengenainya dan membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tangan putih pucatnya bergerak meraih sebuah patahan terumbu karang berwarna abu-abu yang terbawa arus sampai ke bibir pantai.

Jemari lentik gadis itu bergerak lincah diatas hamparan pasir putih yang basah karena air laut dan membuat gambar abstrak diatasnya. Menggambar atau lebih tepatnya mencorat-coret sesuatu yang Naruto tidak mengerti maksud yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyukai laut karena warnanya? Dasar gadis aneh..."

"Hn,"

Mendengus kesal karena mendengar reaksi Sasuke dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di pantai yang sepi seperti ini, Naruto pun akhirnya ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis itu. Mata safir-nya mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

Sepi, itulah yang ia temui saat ini. Pada dasarnya pantai ini adalah pantai yang sangat indah dan tergolong pantai yang ramai kalau musim panas tiba. Tapi akan sepi kalau musim dingin seperti saat ini. Mungkin karena penduduk di sekitar pantai ini lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam rumah yang nyaman dan menghangatkan diri mereka di _kotatsu_.

"...Terima kasih,"

Naruto yang mengenali kalau Sasuke lah yang baru saja mengucapkan kata tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati kini gadis itu menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini," kata Sasuke yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah barat dimana matahari tengah terbenam dan menciptakan bias jingga kemerahan di langit dan juga di atas permukaan air laut yang semula berwarna biru kehijauan.

Naruto tidak berkomentar. Bukannya tidak ingin berkomentar, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu terpaku pada pemandangan indah di depannya dimana saat ini Sasuke, gadis yang biasanya terkesan tanpa ekspresi kini tengah tersenyum tipis ke arah matahari yang terbenam. Wajahnya yang putih mendekati pucat memantulkan bias sinar matahari sore dengan rambut panjangnya yang bergerak seirama hembusan angin laut.

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Katakan sesuatu," kata Sasuke yang tidak mendapati reaksi dari Naruto. Saat membalikkan badannya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Naruto memandangnya.

Kedua orang itu terdiam tanpa berniat membuka suara sedikitpun dengan kedua mata mereka memandang lekat ke mata lawan mereka. Berusaha menyelami pesona yang ditawarkan dan menjerat mereka berdua. Seolah-olah tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang telah dijeratnya.

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, perlahan jarak diantara mereka semakin lama semakin menghilang dan baru benar-benar menghilang saat kedua bibir sepasang manusia yang dipertemukan karena 'perjanjian' itu bertemu.

Naruto yang menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang bukannya menjauhkan dirinya, malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis dihadapannya. Sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearah kiri, Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah pinggang Sasuke dan melingkarkannya di pinggang ramping gadis itu sementara tangan kirinya bergerak ke arah kepala Sasuke dan membelai lembutnya lembut.

Mendapati Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memberontak saat Naruto semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka-bahkan gadis itu kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto-membuat pemuda pirang itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sasuke dan ternyata diizinkan oleh gadis itu.

Cukup lama kedua orang tersebut saling memagut satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Sasuke yang lebih dulu kehabisan nafas mendorong pelan bahu Naruto. Dengan enggan, Naruto pun mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

"Ini juga yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih kan, _senpai_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas memburu dan rona merah di wajah pucatnya sesaat setelah Naruto melepaskan gadis itu.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Tapi segera saja ia mengusir rasa terkejutnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah matahari yang sudah hampir menghilang diujung cakrawala.

"Ya begitulah," kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Ia sedikit kecewa mengingat kalau saat ini status mereka hanyalah pacar pura-pura. Ia mencoba untuk menyakini dirinya sendiri kalau apa yang dilakukannya tadi hanyalah karena terbawa suasana.

Ya, hanya itu...

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **ya, saia tahu kalau chapter ini sangat pendek. Saia berusaha mengetik secepat yang saia bisa sebelum Tou-san pulang kerja dan mendapati saia yang bukannya istirahat tapi malah sibuk mengetik fic. Maafkan juga kalau misalnya masih ada typo-nya

Special thanks to:

Kuchiki Hirata, Meiko Namikaze, lily poli, N.h, Namikaze Sakura, sasutennaru, Ryuuka Uchiha, Keiko no Midori, Rin Akari Dai ichi, naru3, Yuuchan no Haru999, Mayu Rockbell, Arina-san, Misa Yagami Hitsugaya.

**Thanks for reviews. I`m really appreciate that.**

**Karena review kalian semua membuat saia semangat untuk mengetik^^**

**.**

Still mind to review again?


	4. Days 4: I Don't Know Why

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and all chara(s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke (female)

**Warning:** OOC, a bit IC, gender bender, AU, typo(s), etc.

**Don`t Like, please Don`t Read!**

* * *

**Seven Days With You**

**Days 4: I Don't Know Why**

**

* * *

**

**21 Desember 2010**

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang sejak tadi melihat pemuda pirang tersebut tidak henti-hentinya menatap keluar jendela. Pemuda itu juga sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan Anko-_sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran di depan kelas. Penasaran, pemuda Inuzuka tersebut melirik ke arah luar jendela; melihat apa yang membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto begitu tertarik.

Kedua bola mata Kiba mendapati beberapa anak tengah berdiri di lapangan sekolah di tengan cuaca yang dingin. Kiba langsung tahu kalau mereka sedang mendapat pelajaran olahraga melihat pakaian olahraga yang mereka pakai. Ia heran, bagaimana mungkin Gai-_sensei_ tega memberikan pelajaran olahraga di tengah lapangan seperti ini. Apa pria itu tidak merasa kasihan terhadap murid-muridnya yang mungkin saat ini menggigil karena udara di luar sana?

"Bukankah itu kelas pacarmu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri disamping seorang gadis berkacamata. Kiba langsung mengenali gadis itu adalah Hinata. Teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat dari Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari sosok gadis berambut hitam kebiruan diantara kumpulan anak perempuan di lapangan sekolahnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat mencari-cari sosok itu, ia tidak juga menemukannya.

'_Kemana dia?'_ batin Naruto.

Dikalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya, Naruto merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Selama beberapa saat, ia sibuk menekan _keypad_ ponselnya. Sama sekali tidak ambil pusing kalau nanti ia ketahuan oleh Anko-_sensei_ karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya. Baginya kalau ketahuan pun sama sekali bukan suatu masalah baginya.

"Hei Naruto," panggil Kiba. Entah mengapa suara pemuda itu terdengar seperti sedang berbisik. "Anko-_sensei_ terus menerus menatap kesini. Masukkan ponselmu sebelum ketahuan."

Mendengar perkataan Kiba membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dari layar ponsel miliknya dan langsung mendapati kalau kini wanita berambut hitam kecokelatan tersebut sedang menatap tajam kearahnya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau sepertinya sangat sibuk sekali, Uzumaki-_kun_," kata Anko. Ia tidak henti-hentinya melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut agar setidaknya pemuda itu memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia ajarkan. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau langsung merasa ketakutan terhadap kata-kata wanita itu.

"Apa Anda merasa keberatan, Anko-_sensei_?" kata Naruto sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat. Bukannya ia memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celananya, pemuda pirang itu malah terang-terangan meletakkan benda berwarna hitam itu diatas meja membuat Kiba maupun Neji yang duduk dibelakang Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mempertaruhkan _action figure_ Sephiroth milikku kalau sekarang pasti Anko-_sensei_ akan marah dan menyuruhmu keluar, Naruto," bisik Neji dari arah belakang Naruto. Walau pelan, ia masih bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu. Sepertinya Neji sangat percaya diri sekali dengan kata-katanya mengingat kalu bahan taruhan yang ia sebutkan barusan merupakan _limited edition_ dan harganya pun tidaklah mahal.

Naruto hanya menyeringai ke arah Neji lewat bahunya. Mata safir-nya kemudian beralih kembali ke arah wanita yang masih berdiri di depan kelas. Siswa-siswi di kelas tersebut sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk mendengar teriakan dan bentakan dari guru mereka. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, semuanya mengerutkan dahi dan menatap heran ke arah Anko-_sensei_ yang hanya mendengus kesal kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menulis serangkaian kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris di papan tulis.

"Kerjakan soal-soal ini lalu kumpulkan segera," kata Anko dengan nada datar sambil menatap tajam ke arah murid-muridnya.

Seringaian di wajah Naruto semakin bertambah lebar setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau berhutang satu Sephiroth padaku, Neji," katanya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan senyuman kemenangan di wajah tan-nya; membuat Neji yang langsung mengumpat pelan dan Kiba yang tertawa tertahan. Sedangkan Shino yang duduk disamping Neji hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

...

"Aku menyangka kalau Anko-_sensei_ akan mengeluarkanmu, Naruto," kata Kiba sambil menepuk pelan bahu temannya. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Anko-_sensei_ tidak mengeluarkan Naruto dari kelas seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kalau ada murid-murid yang berbuat macam-macam padanya. Memang baru kali ini Naruto secara terang-terangan tidak mengindahkan guru bahasa Inggris tersebut karena biasanya ia hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan sedangkan pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

"Kau beruntung kali ini, Naruto," ujar Neji. Ia masih kesal karena baru saja kehilangan _action figure_ miliknya.

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu, Neji. Salahmu sendiri karena mau-maunya mempertaruhkan benda kesayanganmu," Naruto angkat bicara. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda bermata lavender tersebut sebelum kembali menatap ke arah layar ponsel miliknya; berharap kalau sebuah ikon pesan muncul di layar ponselnya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia merasa heran karena sejak tadi gadis bermata _onyx_ itu tidak juga membalas pesan yang sudah dikirimnya setengah jam yang lalu.

"Pelajaran apa sekarang?" tanya Naruto kepada ketiga temannya. Jangan harap seorang Uzumaki Naruto mau repot-repot mengingat jadwal pelajaran karena baginya iu adalah hal yang merepotkan.

"Sastra. Jangan bilang kau mau membolos sekarang, Naruto. Sudah dua kali kau membolos pelajaran ini," kata Kiba saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak akan protes kalau aku membolos dua-tiga kali. Katakan saja padanya ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan."

Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata teman pirangnya tersebut. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Neji dan Shino yang masih menatap ke arah pintu dimana sosok Naruto menghilang.

"Terkadang aku merasa heran padanya-" kata Neji yang langsung membuat kedua Kiba dan Shino menatap heran kearahnya. "-apa sebenarnya yang telah dilakukan Naruto sehingga membuat para _Sensei_ di sekolah ini tidak pernah memberinya hukuman mengingat seberapa seringnya ia membolos selama satu tahun belakangan ini."

Kiba mengangguk setuju. "Ia berubah menjadi seperti ini sejak kematian Minato-_san_," katanya pelan.

...

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi dengan ponsel yang tidak pernah lepas menempel di telinga kanan pemuda itu. Ia mengumpat kesal karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya orang yang dihubunginya sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap panggilan Ibiki-_sensei_, guru konseling yang sempat berpapasan dengannya saat menyusuri koridor lantai tiga gedung _Konoha Gakuen_. Ia baru benar-benar berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di depan kelas yang ditujunya.

Kelas yang kosong adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat begitu membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Wajar saja mengingat kalau siswanya pasti masih berada di lapangan karena pelajaran olahraga baru akan selesai menjelang istirahat siang.

"Kemana gadis itu?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat tas Sasuke ternyata masih berada di atas meja. Hanya saja pemiliknya sama sekali tidak ada di kelas. Memang sejak pagi tadi Naruto belum bertemu dengan gadis Uchiha tersebut karena entah mengapa hari ini Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk tidak menjemputnya dan sampai di sekolah pun Naruto tidak sempat ke kelas ini mengingat Ibunya tiba-tiba saja menyeret Naruto untuk ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Naruto-_kun_? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Iruka berdiri di depan pintu kelas tersebut sambil menatap heran ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencari Sasuke tapi ternyata ia tidak ada di kelas."

"Sasuke?" gumam Iruka. "Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya di ruang kesehatan bersama Shizune-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mendengar gosip yang belakangan ini beredar di sekolah. Apa benar kau pacaran dengan Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke?" tanya Shizune kepada gadis berambut panjang yang sedang mencoba bangun dari ranjang berbau obat tersebut.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sembari memperbaiki ikatan dasi miliknya. Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruangan itu. Sempat ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah lapangan sekolah yang memang berada dekat dengan ruang kesehatan. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah cantiknya saat melihat Hinata dan Karin balas melambai dari arah lapangan.

"...Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya," kata Shizune yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua sahabatnya ke arah wanita berambut pendek tersebut. "Ya, aku terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau kalian ternyata berkencan mengingat tidak sekali pun aku melihat interaksi kalian berdua di depan umum."

"Apa Anda keberatan, _Sensei_?"

Kedua mata Shizune sedikit membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Tapi setelahnya, wanita itu malah tertawa keras yang jelas membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya pertanda heran. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Sasuke," kata Shizune. "Untuk apa aku keberatan. Malah aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau, Naruto-_kun_ jarang kabur ke tempat ini hanya untuk menumpang tidur. Aku juga senang karena setidaknya sekarang ia mempunyai seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Jarang sekali aku melihat Naruto-_kun_ seperti ini."

Sasuke tidak mengomentari perkataan Shizune. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar jendela dimana langit terlihat sedikit mendung. Mungkin salju akan turun lagi mengingat ini bulan Desember dan sebentar lagi Natal tiba. Gadis itu tersentak saat mengingat hal tersebut. Dalam hati ia menghitung tinggal tiga hari lagi sampai malam Natal dimana perjanjiannya dengan pemuda pirang itu habis.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke merasa tidak rela kalau semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia tidak rela kalau semuanya berakhir seperti ini karena ia sadar kalau dalam hatinya ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa berharap lebih tentang perjanjian ini. Ia takut kalau nantinya hanya ia sendiri yang merasakan perasaan lebih kepada pemuda pirang itu sedangkan yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

GRAKK!

Suara pintu yang digeser memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke realita. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk sekadar melihat orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Sudah berulang kali aku memberitahumu jangan menganggap tempat ini sebagai tempat pribadimu, Naruto-_kun_," kata Shizune dengan nada kesal yang tidak bisa disembunyikan saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja memasuki tempat kerjanya. Kedua mata wanita itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku berniat untuk tidur lagi disini, Shizune-_san_," kata Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ranjang di ruangan tersebut. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah luar jendela.

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Kau selalu datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk menumpang tidur. Sekali-kali kumohon hentikan sikapmu itu, Naruto-_kun_. Kau bisa membuatku dalam masalah."

Naruto mendecak pelan. "Tidak ada yang akan mempermasalahkan semua itu. Mengapa kau tidak berhenti bersikap cemas, Shizune-_san_?"

"Tidak akan pernah kalau taruhannya pekerjaanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mau kalau sampai Kushina-_san_ lagi-lagi memarahiku karena membiarkanmu bertindak seenaknya," kata Shizune sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto; meninggalkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya. "Kalau bukan tidur, ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" lanjutnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya pertanda bosan. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Shizune yang mengerti apa arti lirikan Naruto tadi hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Siapa sangka seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa seperhatian ini kepada pacarnya. Merasa kalau keberadaannya disini hanya akan mengganggu pasangan tersebut, Shizune memutuskan untuk keluar saja setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan bahu kanan Naruto dan melemparkan senyum aneh yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

"...Kenapa kau tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sepeninggal Shizune. Ia menopangkan dagunya pada kedua kakinya yang terlipat diatas tempat tidur. Ia memang tidak peduli kalau apa yang dilakukannya sekarang bisa mengotori ranjang tersebut.

"Hn."

"_Did you ever think that one word from you is not an answer, Sasuke?"_ gerutu Naruto setelah mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke barusan. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti mengapa gadis Uchiha tersebut selalu mengucapkan 'hn' sebagai jawaban. Apakah karena kebiasaan ataukah kata tersebut mempunyai arti sendiri bagi gadis itu Naruto sama sekali enggan untuk bertanya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi sindiran yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia bisa melihat sosok Naruto. Ia sedikit tersentak saat menyadari kalau kedua mata safir pemuda itu kini tengah memandang lekat kearahnya. Dengan segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan mata Naruto yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya.

Naruto mendengus kesal karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu. Menyadari kalau sepertinya percuma ia mencemaskan Sasuke, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tersebut mengingat kalau entah mengapa perutnya lapar. Dan mengingat kalau sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi tidak ada salahnya untuk ke kantin lebih dulu.

"Kau mau kemana?" panggil Sasuke saat menyadari kalau sekarang Naruto berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap bosan ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut. "Ke kantin. Aku tidak mau berada disini terus-terusan sementara perutku berteriak minta diisi. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" katanya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya menyiratkan sedikit keraguan saat Naruto menatap heran kearahnya. Tapi kemudian keraguan itu lenyap saat ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau tidak keberatan, apa _senpai_ mau makan siang denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama Naruto bersekolah di _Konoha Gakuen_, ia lebih sering menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah bersama dengan Kiba atau sendirian saja. Ia sama sekali belum pernah menikmati makan siang seperti sekarang. Duduk di depan pintu yang menuju ke atap sekolah dengan sekotak _bentou_ di pangkuannya. Awalnya ia ingin makan siang di atap sekolah. Tapi mengingat kalau udara di luar sana sangat dingin, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menikmati makan siangnya dengan gadis berambut _raven_ tersebut disini.

"Kau sengaja membuatkanku makan siang?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap telur dadar gulung yang hendak diambilnya dengan sumpit.

"Hn. Aku melihat teman sekelasku membuatkan bekal untuk pacarnya dan memakannya bersama-sama di kelas. Kupikir itu hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Apa kau keberatan?"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah memakan bekal buatan sendiri," kata Naruto yang segera menyuapkan potongan telur dadar gulung itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia tidak menduga kalau bekal buatan Sasuke ternyata seenak ini.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Ibuku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal lagi sejak aku sekolah disini. Berhubung aku kurang menyukai masakan Shion, aku lebih memilih untuk makan siang di kantin," katanya sambil kembali memakan sepotong besar _tempura_ dalam satu suapan.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi perkataan Naruto barusan dengan gumaman pelan yang tidak bisa didengar oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. Dalam hati ia merasa senang kalau saat ini Naruto mau memakan bekal yang dibuatkannya tadi pagi. Ia berpikir kalau mulai besok ia akan kembali membawakan pemuda itu bekal makan siang lagi. Itupun kalau seandainya Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Kedua orang itu menghabiskan makan siang mereka dalam diam. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto sebelumnya kalau gadis yang duduk disampingnya ternyata pandai memasak. Memang benar kata pepatah; jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya.

"...Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia meletakkan kotak _bentou_-nya disampingnya kemudian menerima segelas segelas teh yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya. Kembali kedua orang itu menikmati keheningan diantara mereka. Merasa perutnya sudah benar-benar kenyang, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu besi dibelakangnya. Entah mengapa sekarang matanya terasa begitu berat. Tanpa sadar ia menguap kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kedua bola mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke manatap sosok Naruto yang kini terlelap tanpa mempedulikan dimana ia berada saat ini. Setelah merapikan kembali kotak makan siangnya, Sasuke bergerak mendekati Naruto. Ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda tersebut.

...

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur setelah makan siangnya dengan Sasuke. Yang ia tahu hanyalah begitu ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di bahunya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang saat ini begitu dekat dengannya sehingga untuk beberapa lama ia hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi wajah gadis itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah putih Sasuke kemudian mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu. Sangat lembut sampai ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan merasakan belaian lembut tersebut. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit sehingga membuatnya nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

Pemuda pirang itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia melirik sekilas LCD ponselnya dan mendapati kalau sebentar lagi jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Rupanya sudah lama juga ia tertidur di tempat ini dan itu artinya mereka baru saja melewatkan satu setengah jam pelajaran setelah jam istirahat usai. Naruto tidak akan mengalami kesulitan kalau ternyata ketahuan baru saja membolos. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau Sasuke. Ia pasti akan mendapat teguran dari siapa pun yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya sekarang.

Naruto tertegun saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia heran mengapa sejak tadi pagi ia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan keadaan gadis yang kini tertidur di dadanya. Pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak tenang saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengiriminya pesan agar ia tidak perlu menjemputnya karena Sasuke akan pergi ke sekolah diantar oleh kakak laki-lakinya.

Kemudian yang kedua adalah saat Naruto tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke diantara murid-murid yang sedang mendapat pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Saat itu Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain menemukan gadis itu dan memastikan kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang, mengapa ia mau repot-repot mengurusi Sasuke karena takut ketahuan baru saja membolos?

Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi. Ia kembali menatap sosok Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Lagi-lagi suatu dorongan yang tidak tahu berasal darimana membuat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Ia sadar sejak ciumannya di tepi pantai dengan Sasuke kemarin, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan gadis itu walau ia tahu ciuman tersebut hanyalah bagian dari perjanjian mereka.

Tapi sepertinya niat Naruto untuk mencium gadis itu tidak bisa terlaksana karena Naruto mendengar erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka perlahan; memperlihatkan sepasang iris mata sekelam malam yang tampak terkejut saat mendapati wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau sedang apa,_ Senpai?"_ gumam Sasuke yang membuat Naruto langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain sekadar untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena sedikit takut ketahuan baru saja ingin mencium gadis tersebut.

"_Senpai?"_

Sasuke kembali memanggil kakak kelasnya karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu. Ia mengerut heran saat menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang dimana tubuhnya kini bersandar di dada Naruto dengan tangan pemuda itu memegang bahunya. Akhirnya ia sadar kalau tadi ia sempat tertidur dan parahnya lagi menjadikan tubuh Naruto sebagai sandarannya. Sasuke pun buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Ia menundukkan wajahnya mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Setelah beberapa lama keduanya hanya diam membisu, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya sekadar untuk melihat wajah pemuda pirang tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa saat Naruto tidak juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari arah dinding disampingnya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas saja," kata Sasuke sambil meraih kotak makan siangnya. Tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' atau sekadar kata 'sampai jumpa', Sasuke pun berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Naruto mengamati kepergian gadis berambut _raven_ tersebut lewat sudut matanya. Menghela nafas panjang, ia berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor karena debu yang menempel. Ia berpikir kalau nanti ia akan menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan tempat ini. Sambil memikirkan Sasuke, ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia berniat untuk menemui Ibunya sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti saat menyadari sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tengah bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua iris matanya yang berlainan menatap bosan kearahnya.

"Apa maumu, Kakashi?" kata Naruto kepada pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya.

"_Yare-yare~_ jangan ketus seperti itu padaku, Naruto," kata Kakashi. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan buku berwarna _orange_ kemudian membacanya; sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dengusan kesal dari Naruto.

"Che, terserah kau saja, _Ero-sensei_."

Naruto yang enggan menanggapi salah satu _sensei_ di sekolahnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa pria berambut perak itu sangat hobi membaca buku porno karangan seorang pria mesum bernama Jiraiya. Memang apa bagusnya buku itu? Menyadari kalau pertanyaan tersebut tidak ada gunanya, ia kembali berjalan menjauhi Kakashi.

"Tunggu, Naruto..." panggil Kakashi yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah pria tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kushina-_san_ mencarimu sejak tadi. Ia ingin menemuimu di kantornya."

"Aku sudah tahu. Tidak perlu kau ingatkan lagi," kata Naruto. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan lagi sebelum kau kembali menghentikanku untuk menemui Ibuku?"

Kakashi terlihat memegang dagunya-tampak berpikir-sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap ke arah mata safir Naruto.

"Kudengar dari Shizune kau berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ya?" tanya pria itu yang langsung membuat Naruto memutar kedua matanya. Ia mengutuki tingkah Shizune yang suka bergosip. Ia yakin kalau sekarang mungkin seluruh staff sekolah sudah mendengar berita ini.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mau melaporkannya pada Ibuku?"

"_Ma~ma~_ bukan itu maksudku," Kakashi berkata sambil tersenyum misterius di balik maskernya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau menyukai gadis itu?"

Naruto mengeram kesal mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Hahh~ dasar orang yang tidak mau jujur pada perasaan sendiri," kata Kakashi sepeninggal Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya _senpai_ tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan mengantarku," kata Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau sepulang sekolah tadi ternyata Naruto sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah; bermaksud untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku mengantar 'pacarku' sendiri?" jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan yang kentara. Pemuda pirang itu merogoh saku celananya sekadar untuk mengeluarkan Ipod miliknya dan kemudian memasangkan _headset_ di telinganya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan keramaian disekitarnya mengingat kalau sekarang ini mereka berada di stasiun kereta. Ia bahkan mengeraskan volume Ipod miliknya untuk meredam keramaian tersebut.

"Tapi kalau harus membuatmu sampai ikut-ikutan naik kereta seperti ini malah akan membuatku merasa tidak enak," kata Sasuke lagi. Dalam hati ia mengeluh kesal kepada kakak laki-lakinya yang ternyata tidak bisa menjemputnya dikarenakan karena mendadak dosen di kampusnya menyuruh _Aniki_-nya untuk membantunya entah-untuk-apa.

Sasuke mendengar dengusan dari sosok pemuda disampingnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang lagi-lagi menatap bosan kearahnya. Mendadak kejadian di dekat atap menyeruak di pikiran gadis itu. Bayangan mengenai wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya kembali terlintas di ingatannya; membuat Sasuke segera membuang mukanya sehingga ia tidak melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"...Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu memang sudah kewajibanku kan?" katanya. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan mengantar-jemputmu ke sekolah. Jadi tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali naik kereta."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya diam sambil memainkan syal abu-abu yang melingkar di lehernya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya kemudian beralih ke arah jalur kereta saat mendengar suara gemuruh yang ia kenali sebagai suara kereta. Sepertinya yang datang kali ini adalah kereta yang ditunggunya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Ayo," kata Naruto yang langsung menyambar telapak tangan kanan Sasuke kemudian menarik pelan tubuh gadis itu untuk melangkah ke arah pintu kereta. Sayangnya karena di jam seperti ini banyak orang yang menggunakan jasa kereta api, akhirnya kedua orang itu terpaksa mengalah dengan luapan para penumpang kereta lain dan membuat mereka menjadi orang yang paling terakhir memasuki kereta tersebut.

"Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik sejak tadi kita naik taksi saja," umpat Naruto sambil berusaha memberi ruang untuk dirinya dan Sasuke di tengah kepadatan para penumpang kereta. Sekali-kali pemuda itu mendorong orang-orang disekitarnya saat melihat Sasuke tampak tidak nyaman. Mengeram pelan, Naruto meraih pinggang Sasuke dan memutar posisi mereka sehingga tubuh Naruto yang tadinya terhimpit antara tubuh Sasuke dan pintu kereta kini bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke. Membuat gadis berambut _raven_ itu harus menahan nafas saat tubuhnya terhimpit diantara tubuh Naruto dan pintu kereta.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk kecil ketika ditanya seperti tadi oleh Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung dengan posisi mereka saat ini mengingat tubuhnya kini terkunci oleh kedua tangan Naruto yang mengapit di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan _Aniki_-nya karena telah membuatnya terjebak di situasi seperti ini.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sasuke yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar terlihat manis menurutnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian yang entah didapatnya darimana, tangan kanan Naruto perlahan bergerak ke arah pipi gadis itu dan kemudian mengelusnya pelan; membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget.

"A-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto buru-buru menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir gadis itu. Setelah yakin Sasuke diam, Naruto perlahan menarik syal yang melingkar di leher jenjang gadis itu kemudian membentangkan syal yang ukurannya lumayan lebar tersebut sehingga berhasil menutupi kedua kepala mereka.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat sangat kaget dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu selanjutnya. Di bawah syal abu-abu yang menghalangi pandangan para penumpang kereta, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke; membuat kedua bola mata _onyx_ itu membelalak lebar. Tapi keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke menutup kedua matanya kemudian membalas setiap perlakuan yang diberikan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dirinya akan berciuman di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak seperti ini dengan seseorang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa memergoki mereka. Ia juga sangat yakin Hinata dan Karin akan sangat terkejut kalau ia menceritakan kejadian ini kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Sasuke pelan sesaat setelah Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini sekarang pasti sangat merah seperti buah kesukaannya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil memasangkan kembali syal abu-abu itu di leher Sasuke. Ia juga sempat melirik sekilas ke sekitarnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau tidak ada yang melihat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena orang-orang disekitarnya sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Melihat kalau ia tidak menarik perhatian, ia kembali mengamati sosok Sasuke yang masih menunduk.

"...Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku," kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sosok Sasuke dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. Ia merasakan kalau tubuh Sasuke sedikit tegang karena sentuhannya.

"Yang kutahu hanyalah aku ingin menciummu. Itu saja," katanya lagi. "Lagipula memang harus ada alasan khusus?"

Sasuke merasakan hatinya mencelos mendengar pengakuan Naruto barusan. Jujur saja ia merasa kecewa karena pemuda itu menciumnya tanpa ada alasan khusus. Hanya karena ingin, itu katanya. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan lengan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia membelakangi pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit dari biasanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu kalau saat ini ia ingin menangis; menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Suara dari petugas kereta yang memberitahukan nama stasiun tempat tujuan Sasuke membuat gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perasaannya yang kacau saat ini. Tanpa berkata apapun kepada sosok pemuda di belakangnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru menembus keramaian calon penumpang yang ingin memasuki kereta. Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya saat Naruto berteriak memanggilnya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah sampai di rumah kemudian mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

Naruto sendiri yang melihat kepergian Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu sebelum menghilang di pintu keluar stasiun. Ia ingin mengejar gadis itu sebelum terdengar suara dering ponsel miliknya. Ia mengumpat menerima telepon tersebut; tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan orang-orang padanya.

* * *

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

**Omake:**

Seorang wanita berambut merah terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan raut wajah kesal yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Di depan meja kerjanya terlihat Kakashi tengah berdiri sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Dimana anak itu?"

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. "Jangan berwajah seram seperti itu, Kushina-_san_. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok berwajah seram," katanya santai walau saat ini tengah berhadapan dengan Uzumaki Kushina, atasan sekaligus istri dari seorang pria yang sudah dianggap kakak oleh Kakashi.

"Gezz... diam kau!" bentak Kushina. "Daripada kau hanya diam seperti sekarang lebih baik kau mencari Naruto dan membawanya kesini. Terserah mau kau seret atau diikat pun aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku perlu bicara dengannya sekarang."

Wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut mengerut dahinya. "Anak itu benar-benar suka seenaknya saja."

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar keluh-kesah atasannya mengenai anaknya. Tidak berniat untuk kembali mendapat bentakan dari wanita itu, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk segera mencari Naruto.

...

"Kau itu menghilang kemana, Naruto?" gumam Kakashi saat tidak juga menemukan pemuda itu baik di kelas maupun di ruang kesehatan. Ia hanya tahu dari Shizune kalau Naruto sempat mampir untuk menemui seorang gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan kemudian menghilang entah kemana tentunya bersama gadis itu.

Pria berambut perak tersebut berniat untuk menghentikan pencariannya setelah tidak juga menemukan Naruto di ruangannya ketika mengingat bahwa ada satu tempat lagi yang biasa sering dikunjungi pemuda pirang tersebut. Dimana lagi kalau bukan atap sekolah.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolah. Namun baru berberapa anak tangga, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa baginya. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tengah memeluk seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur dipelukannya dengan wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajah gadis tersebut.

Memutuskan tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu dan mencoba menghindari tertangkap basah sedang mengintip sepasang kekasih itu, Kakashi pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Lebih baik ia menunggu pemuda itu di tempat lain saja.

* * *

**Balasan review:**

**Misa Yagami Hitsugaya:**

Err-kalau Shoin dijadiin mantannya Naru, saya takut ini fic ga bakalan tamat di chapter 7. Lagipula Shion punya peran sendiri disini. Makasih sudah datang dan me-reviewnya ya...^^

**Octha:**

Makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini ya?

**N.h:**

Endingnya bagaimana? Ditunggu saja 3 chapter lagi ya? #plak! Makasih reviewnya^^

**muthiamomogi:**

Yupz, disini memang istilah teme-dobe ga bakalan ada. Nggak kebayang cewek kayak Sasuke ngatain Naruto 'dobe' dan ini semua memang merupakan flashback kisah Naru sama Sasu. Di last chapternya baru akan balik lagi ke tanggal 20 Februari. Ya begitulah. Makasih reviewnya, muthia~ #hug

**sasutennaru:**

hmm... kapan Sasu bilang suka sama Naru? Tunggu saja chapter err-7 #plak! Makasih sudah mau mampir lagi ke fic ini ya?^^

**NaMIKAze Nara:**

Pisah atau nggak-nya mereka silahkan tunggu 3 chapter selanjutnya XD. Makasih reviewnya ya?

**Rin Akari Dai Ichi:**

Hehe, ini sudah update. Makasih review-nya Dai^^

**naru3:**

welcome back~ Walaupun baru pertama kali review pair ini, saya harap ficnya tidak mengecewakan ya? Makasih sudah review^^

**Arina:**

Chapter kemarin memang banyak typo. Saya benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar koreksi ulang *di-deathglare Tou-san* saya harap chapter ini typo-nya sudah lebih sedikit. Makasih reviewnya ya^^

**Ryuuka Uchiha:**

Yup, rencananya memang Sasu bakalan 'pergi'. Makasih sudah menyempatkan me-review ya?

**lily asano:**

Sepertinya jawaban Anda benar. Makasih atas reviewnya ya?

**Kuchiki Hirata:**

Yo, Hirata #dijitak

Makasih reviewnya ya? Ini sudah diupdate lagi.

**Shaneeta Chornichels:**

Mudah-mudah fic saya ini berkenan untuk dibaca olehmu ya? Makasih untuk reviewnya^^

**Mayu Rockbell:**

Mayu suka adegan kissu-nya? Makasih atas reviewnya ya?

**Yuki-hime Hitsugaya:**

Err-ini sudah diupdate. Gomen lama, Put. Belakangan ini sibuk melulu *jyah, alasan!* Eh, berbagi rahasia? Nanti ga jadi kejutan dong? Ditunggu saja kapan semuanya dibeberkan dan makasih review-nya^^

**Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya:**

Shion cuman dijadiin sepupu saja kok. Makasih reviewnya ya?

**Llewellyn del Roya:**

Kei~ makasih sudah datang lagi! makasih sudah diingetin soal typo *pundungdipojokan* saya harap chapter ini berkenan untukmu...^^

**Miichan 94:**

Ha'i ha'i... makasih sudah menyukai fic abal ini. makasih juga untuk review-nya ya?

* * *

**Author's Note: **setelah berkutat selama 2 minggu dengan soal-soal ujian, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini #kicke'd. Maafkan saya karena updatenya sangat lama.

So, minna-san, wanna review this fic? And thanks for reading...^^


	5. Days 5: The Heart Never Lies

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and all chara(s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke (female)

**Warning:** OOC, a bit IC, gender bender, AU, typo(s), etc.

**Don't Like, please Don't Read!**

* * *

**Seven Days With You**

**Days 5: The Heart Never Lies**

* * *

**22 Desember 2010**

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mendecak kesal sambil berkacak pingggang di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Setelah melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, gadis itu meraih kenop pintu dan tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik ruangan, ia membuka pintu yang memang tidak dikunci tersebut dan memasukinya.

Hal yang pertama dilihat oleh sepasang iris lavender pucatnya adalah keadaan kamar yang berantakan. Penerangan yang hanya berasal dari sebuah lampu tidur yang diletakkan di samping sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar sudah cukup baginya untuk melihat keadaan kamar tersebut. Ia tidak pernah habis pikir, padahal setiap hari pelayan di rumah ini selalu membereskan kamar Tuan Muda keluarga ini. Tapi belum dua puluh empat jam berlalu, kamar ini sudah kembali berantakan.

Melangkahkan kaki menghindari beberapa pakaian yang kotor dan buku-buku entah-apa yang berserakan di atas lantai, Shion berjalan mendekati satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan tersebut. Iris mata lavender-nya bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut berwarna _orange_ kemerahan. Rambut pirangnya sedikit menyembul di balik selimut karena orang itu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan tidak berperikesopanan, gadis berambut panjang itu menarik ujung selimut agak keras sehingga sosok yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan tanpa atasan itu sedikit menggeliat karena tiba-tiba merasakan udara dingin membelai kulit tan-nya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup perlahan-lahan terbuka. Pemuda pirang itu mengerang dan sudah bersiap untuk memarahi siapa pun yang menganggu waktu tidurnya kalau saja ia tidak melihat Shion berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Setelah mengeluarkan umpatan pelan, ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada tumpukan bantal. Ia seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan Shion yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, Naruto?" Shion bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruangan tersebut dan segera menyibak tirai berwarna biru muda sehingga sinar matahari segera memasuki ruangan bercat kuning gading. Ia menyeringai kecil ketika kembali mendengar erangan dari Naruto karena merasakan sinar matahari menerpa tubuhnya.

"Tutup jendelanya," geram Naruto. Tangan kanannya mencari-cari di mana selimutnya berada. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat setelah menyadari kalau 'sepupu tercinta'nya baru saja melempar jauh-jauh selimutnya. Sepasang iris mata safir-nya langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Shion.

"_Oh-come on!_" seru Shion. "Sampai kapan kau mau menggelung dirimu di dalam selimut? Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah, Sepupu?"

Naruto mendecak. Dengan kesal, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Tangan kirinya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sehingga menyebabkan rambut yang memang sudah berantakan terlihat lebih berantakan lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau aku terlambat atau tidak. Asal kau tahu saja, aku baru tidur sekitar jam tiga pagi gara-gara pekerjaan terkutuk ini. Dan sekarang kau malah membangunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi ke sekolah? Mengapa tidak kau saja yang menggantikanku?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Shion mengedikkan bahunya sambil memunguti pakaian Naruto yang berserakan di atas lantai kamar itu dan kemudian meletakkannya begitu saja di dalam sebuah keranjang di sudut ruangan.

"Salahmu sendiri yang selalu menunda pekerjaan," katanya tidak peduli. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. Ia juga sempat menggeleng pelan ketika mendapati Naruto berniat untuk kembali tidur. Tapi sebelum Naruto merebahkan dirinya kembali, Shion sudah lebih dulu melempar pemuda itu dengan sebuah bantal yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, hah!" bentak Naruto. Ia melempar bantal tidur yang hampir mengenainya ke arah samping tubuhnya.

"Cepat bangun lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau Kushina _ba-san_ memarahiku karena tidak membangunkanmu."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk bangun pagi padahal seharusnya Kushina lah yang paling tahu mengapa Naruto baru tidur menjelang dini hari seperti tadi. Dan seharusnya Ibunya mau memberinya toleransi sedikit saja dengan membiarkannya membolos satu atau dua jam pelajaran. Tapi nyatanya, Ibunya sama sekali tidak berbuat seperti itu.

Tidak menghiraukan Shion yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di dekat tempat tidurnya, Naruto meraih ponsel miliknya yang teronggok begitu saja di atas meja nakas. Ia mengernyit heran ketika ternyata ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Segera saja ia membuka fitur pesan dan kemudian membaca pesan tersebut. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia melemparkan begitu saja benda mungil itu ke sembarang tempat.

Shion mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat kelakuan sepupunya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Shion pada akhirnya setelah Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Sepertinya sepupunya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal sehingga membuatnya berwajah serius seperti sekarang.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?" pemuda pirang itu bertanya kepada sepupunya. Dengan wajah serius, ia menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Dia gadis yang menarik."

"Hanya itu?"

Shion kembali mengedikkan bahunya. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah kau itu adalah pacarnya? Seharusnya kaulah yang lebih tahu dari pada aku."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia meraih sebuah bantal dan kemudian memeluknya. Kedua mata safir-nya tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah ujung tempat tidurnya seolah-olah sudut itu lebih menarik untuk diamati. Ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin di stasiun kereta. Setelah kepergian gadis berambut panjang itu begitu saja, ia yang ingin mengejar gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika telepon dari Ibunya. Dengan terburu-buru ia akhirnya kembali ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Karena urusannya dengan Ibunya baru selesai sekitar jam sepuluh malam, membuat Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menelepon gadis itu menanyakan sikap anehnya tadi. Tapi setelah belasan kali ia menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, tidak sekali pun gadis itu mengangkatnya. Ia bahkan tidak membalas puluhan pesan yang Naruto kirimkan. Dan tadi, Sasuke akhirnya mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya. Tapi bukannya berisi balasan pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto semalam, gadis itu menulis kalau hari ini Naruto tidak perlu menjemputnya. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"...Kalian bertengkar?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Shion dan mendapati kalau gadis berambut pirang pucat itu ternyata sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua iris mata lavender-nya menyiratkan sedikit kecemasan yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar, mungkin," jawabnya tidak yakin. "Hanya saja terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Terkadang ia bisa bersikap manis. Terkadang juga aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya."

Shion tertawa pelan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sepupunya ini ternyata sedang memikirkan kekasihnya. "Mengapa kau memikirkan hal yang seharusnya bisa kau ketahui dengan mudah, Naruto. Bukankah kau sudah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kekasihmu itu."

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia kembali mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar. "Darimana kau berpikir seperti itu? Maksudku... darimana kau mendapat pemikiran kalau kami sudah saling mengenal cukup lama? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya lima hari yang lalu jadi wajar saja kalau aku sama sekali tidak terlalu mengenalnya."

Kalau saja Naruto tidak memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya sekarang, mungkin saja Shion mengira kalau pemuda di hadapannya sedang bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin sepupunya itu bisa berkencan dengan seorang gadis yang menurut pengakuannya baru saja lima hari kenal. Apakah Naruto sudah gila ataukah hanya sedang bermain-main dengan gadis bermarga Uchiha itu, Shion sama sekali tidak mau menebak.

"Kau serius?" tanya Shion setelah keterdiaman yang sempat mereka lalui. "Kau baru mengenalnya selama lima hari? Tapi bagaimana bisa kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Panjang ceritanya."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan!" bentak Shion. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau sekarang mungkin Bibinya akan bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto belum berada di sekolah. Baginya, cerita Naruto jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar bentakan Shion. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sepupunya itu pasti akan terus mengerecokinya untuk memintanya bercerita dan kalau sudah seperti itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak akan bisa menjauhkan Shion dari sekelilingnya. Lagi pula ia memang membutuhkan sedikit saran karena Shion dan Sasuke sama-sama seorang perempuan. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sejak semalam ia pikirkan.

"Jadi..."

Naruto pun mulai menceritakan mengapa ia bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke. Ia juga menceritakan tentang perjanjian satu minggu yang mereka sepakati. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia juga menceritakan kencan mereka dua hari yang lalu di mana Shion sempat menginterupsi kencan mereka. Shion sendiri hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya ketika kalimat demi kalimat meluncur mulus dari bibir sepupunya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kau mau melakukan hal ini," kata Shion setelah Naruto selesai bercerita.

Naruto menatap bosan ke arah gadis di hadapannya. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu," katanya. "Kau tahu kalau aku begitu menginginkan tiket konser UVERworld. Begitu ada yang menawarkan itu dengan imbalan berpura-pura berkencan selama satu minggu, mengapa tidak aku ambil? Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya untukku. Bahkan aku bersyukur karena dengan begitu, aku tidak lagi dikejar-kejar dengan gadis-gadis di sekolahku."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala si pirang dan membuat Naruto meringis sakit. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Shion yang baru saja memukulnya. Kalau saja Shion bukanlah seorang gadis dan bukan sepupunya, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan untuk membalas perlakuan gadis itu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" desisnya.

"_Baka!"_ Shion membentak keras. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang sedang kesal. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu melakukan semua ini?"

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku melakukannya untuk mendapat tiket konser. Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Uzumaki Naruto," lagi-lagi Shion memukul pelan kepala sepupunya. "Kalau kau melakukannya hanya untuk sebuah tiket, bukankah seharusnya kau menghentikan sandiwara ini sejak dua hari yang lalu? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu sebuah tiket yang begitu kau inginkan di taman dua hari yang lalu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu memang benar. Memang benar kalau Shion telah memberikan sebuah tiket yang khusus ia pesan langsung dari kenalannya yang menjadi panitia konser tersebut dan seharusnya sesudah mendapatkan tiket itu Naruto tidak perlu lagi bersandiwara berkencan dengan Sasuke. Tapi bukannya menghentikan sandiwara ini, ia malah melanjutkannya sampai sekarang.

"...Jangan-jangan kau menyukai gadis itu."

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Shion. Kedua matanya membulat namun segera ia berusaha membuat ekspresi yang wajar di wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis itu," kata Naruto sambil segera menggerakkan tubuhnya ke pinggir tempat tidur. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan heran gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya.

**...**

Menyukai?

Menyukai... Uchiha Sasuke?

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu. Berkali-kali pula ia mendengus saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mempunyai pikiran seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seseorang yang bahkan baru ia kenal kurang dari satu minggu? Ini benar-benar konyol. Begitu pikiran pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi penumpang. Sama sekali tidak menggubris Shion yang manatapnya heran dari arah kemudi mobilnya. Kedua mata safir miliknya menatap bosan ke arah jalan raya yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ia tahu jam berapa sekarang. Walau demikian, ia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau sekarang ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Kau mau ku jemput?" tanya Shion begitu mobil yang ia kendarai sudah sampai di depan gerbang _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pulang dengan _Kaa-san_ saja," Naruto menjawab sekenanya. Dengan sangat amat malas, ia membuka pintu mobil milik Shion dan tidak lupa menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah pasti tertutup rapat. Setelah memastikan kalau Shion sudah meningggalkannya sendirian di depan gerbang, ia mengintip ke arah pos keamanan di mana biasanya kedua penjaga gerbang berada.

'_Ke mana mereka?'_ batin Naruto ketika tidak menemukan dua orang yang biasanya berjaga di tempat ini. Malas untuk menunggu, pemuda pirang itu pun memutuskan lebih baik memanjat gerbang sekolahnya. Ya, lebih baik seperti itu.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang ramai dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika seseorang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia menatap heran ke arah Kiba yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau baru masuk sekarang?" tanya pemuda Inuzuka itu saat ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Salahkan Shion yang menahanku di rumah. Lagi pula memangnya kenapa kalau aku baru datang ke sekolah jam segini?"

Menghiraukan beberapa murid-murid perempuan yang menatapnya, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan Kiba yang juga berjalan di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas ketika mendengar beberapa murid-murid perempuan yang meneriakkan namanya. Sungguh, hal seperti ini adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai ketika berada di sekolah. Memang kalau di SMP dulu, Naruto pasti tidak keberatan dengan semua ini. Tapi setelah tahu bagaimana mengerikannya _fangirls_, Naruto sering merinding sendiri mengingatnya.

"Kepala Sekolah tadi mencarimu ke kelas," kata Kiba. "Beliau mengatakan kalau kau harus segera ke kantornya begitu kau datang."

Selain _fangirls_, Ibunya adalah salah satu yang yang selalu berhasil membuat _mood_-nya berada di titik terendah. Ia bukannya membenci Ibunya, tapi mengingat kalau apa yang ingin dibicarakan wanita berambut merah mawar itu terkadang membuatnya kesal.

"Ku rasa aku harus menemuinya nanti," ujar Naruto. Ia hampir melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemuda pecinta anjing di sampingnya sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu menahan bahunya. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati telapak tangan sahabatnya tengah menahan kepergiannya.

"Jangan berwajah masam begitu," kata Kiba yang membuat Naruto hanya mendengus. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengernyit ketika Kiba merogoh saku celananya. "Aku hampir lupa mengembalikan ini. Terima kasih atas pinjaman motornya, Naruto. Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak meninggalkan lecet di motor kesayanganmu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika menerima sebuah kunci dengan gantungan rubah berwarna _orange_. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau kemarin Kiba meminjam motornya untuk suatu keperluan. Setelah mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' kepada pemuda itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah tangga gedung sekolahnya. Ia baru berhenti ketika sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu. Ia hendak membuka kunci pintu ruangan sebelum ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu ruangan di hadapannya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam dengan diikuti oleh wanita tadi.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san?_" tanya Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas satu-satunya sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Tas sekolahnya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya sementara jas sekolahnya kini tersampir di sandaran sofa.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," Kushina berkata sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping putranya. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil bersandar pada sandaran sofa empuk di belakangnya. Kedua mata wanita itu menatap lurus ke arah sebuah meja kerja yang berada tepat di depannya. Meja yang dulu adalah milik dari orang yang paling berharga bagi hidupnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari arah sampingnya. Walau begitu, Kushina sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menoleh. Ia tetap terpaku pada apa yang ditatapnya sejak tadi.

"Kalau _Kaa-san_ ingin menanyakan pekerjaanku, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi," kata Naruto. pemuda pirang itu melirik sekilas ke arah Ibunya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu. Setiap berada di ruangan ini, menatap meja kerja di hadapannya adalah hal yang selalu dilakukan wanita itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah mengerjakannya. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang," kata Kushina. Ia beralih dari menatap meja di hadapannya ke arah putranya. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar dari Iruka kalau besok akan diadakan pertemuan dengan orang tua murid di Aula sekolah. Para donatur tetap Yayasan ini pasti akan datang. Aku berharap kalau kau mau datang kali ini mengingat tahun lalu kau sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkan batang hidungmu."

"_Kaa-san..."_

"Aku tahu, Naruto," potong Kushina. Ia sudah tahu kalau putranya pasti akan menolak. "Aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak suka pesta semacam ini. Aku pun sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kau harus datang. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin orang-orang itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak di belakangmu."

Naruto tidak menjawab atau pun berniat menjawab. Ia hanya diam saja sampai akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk berdiri. Ia sempat melirik ke arah sebuah foto yang terpajang di salah satu rak kaca di ruangan itu. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan dua orang dewasa dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun. Ia mengingat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di foto itu. Foto yang memuat dirinya, Naruto dan juga suaminya. Namikaze Minato.

Naruto merasakan seseorang mengacak pelan rambutnya. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu kalau yang melakukannya adalah Ibunya. Ia mendongak sedikit dan melihat Kushina tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Datanglah ke acara itu karena bagaimana pun juga kau adalah Putra dari seorang Namikaze Minato sekaligus orang yang nantinya akan menjadi pemilik Yayasan ini," kata Kushina sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas setelah kepergian Ibunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ruang kerjanya. Ia tahu dan sadar akan posisinya sekarang. Saat ini, ia bukanlah seorang pemuda biasa yang bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia bukan lagi seorang remaja yang bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat yang ia inginkan seperti ketika SMP dulu. Tidak lagi sejak kematian Ayahnya karena serangan jantung kira-kira setahun yang lalu.

Naruto tahu kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan menempati posisi Ayahnya sebagai seorang pemilik Yayasan di mana _Konoha Gakuen_ bernaung. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau saat ini datang begitu cepat. Ia tahu kalau Ayahnya memang sudah lama mengidap penyakit jantung akibat kesibukannya. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau Ayahnya akan meninggal secepat ini.

Ia yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mengelola sebuah Yayasan sebesar ini hanya bisa menerima semua yang dibebankan padanya. Menolak pun hanya akan membuat Ayahnya di akhirat sana menjadi tidak tenang. Ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Ibunya melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Akhirnya setelah pemakaman Ayahnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan ini walau mengakibatkan ia harus kehilangan waktu luang dan juga sekolahnya.

Selain para staff pengajar dan para pekerja di sekolah ini, tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui kalau ia adalah pemilik sekolah tersebut. Ibunya memang sengaja menyembunyikan kenyataan ini mengingat kalau ia sangat membenci publisitas. Ibunya tidak ingin kehidupan sekolahnya menjadi semakin kacau kalau sampai teman-teman sekolahnya sampai tahu. Orang-orang di luar sana pun mengira kalau Yayasan yang dulu didirikan oleh Ayahnya saat ini di pegang oleh salah satu orang kepercayaan Minato sampai ia benar-benar mampu melakukan semua pekerjaan ini.

Suara ketukan pelan dari pintu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia berseru menyuruh siapa pun yang berada di balik pintu ruangan tersebut untuk masuk. Ia mengerang pelan ketika seorang Umino Iruka muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa setumpuk map sambil tersenyum terpaksa ke arahnya.

"Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak melihat tumpukan menyebalkan itu, Iruka-_san_?" tanya Naruto. "Aku baru menyelesaikan setengahnya kemarin dan sekarang kau membawa dua kali lipat lagi?"

"Jangan mengeluh, Naruto-_kun_. Kau sendiri yang selama beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu menunda pekerjaanmu," kata pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu. Ia meletakkan tumpukan map-map tadi di atas meja dan melirik ke arah Naruto seolah-olah berkata 'segera-kerjakan-semua-ini-atau-kau-akan-mendapat-masalah'.

Naruto yang mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Iruka segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Dengan malas ia meraih sebuah map berwarna merah dan kemudian membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang terketik rapi di atas kertas berwarna putih. Setelah selesai membaca dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu, Naruto segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya di bagian kanan bawah kertas itu.

Iruka tersenyum tipis ketika mengamati wajah serius pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya pada sebuah kertas di atas meja. Ia menempelkan pena yang sejak tadi digenggamnya pada keningnya.

"Tolong bawakan aku ramen dan panggilkan Sasuke kemari," katanya tanpa menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Ramennya akan segera kubawakan. Hanya saja..." Iruka terdiam sehingga membuat Naruto menatap heran ke arah pria itu. "...aku tidak bisa membawa Uchiha Sasuke-_san_ kemari karena aku tidak melihatnya ada di kelas saat aku mengajar tadi. Kudengar dari Hyuuga-_san_ kalau hari ini Uchiha-_san_ tidak masuk sekolah."

**...**

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran jendela. Kedua iris matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah luar jendela kamarnya di mana saat ini salju tiba-tiba turun. Sedikit tergidik dengan udara dingin yang berhembus membuat gadis berambut _raven_ itu menutup rapat-rapat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia berniat untuk berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kalimat 'ketuk pintu dulu', _Aniki?_"

Itachi hanya tersenyum seperti tidak merasa bersalah ke arah adik perempuannya. Pemuda berkuncir dengan sepasang garis halus di wajahnya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ambang pintu kamar Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia semakin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat adik perempuannya tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Pantas saja banyak anak laki-laki yang enggan mengatakan perasaannya padamu kalau sikapmu seperti ini,_ Imouto_. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan sekarang," kata Itachi. "Ada anak laki-laki yang mencarimu."

Sasuke menatap heran ke arah kakak laki-lakinya. Ia ingin menanyakan siapa yang mencarinya namun urung ketika melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya muncul dari belakang sosok Itachi. Walau saat ini ia masih tetap memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya tapi dalam hati ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tidak mungkin kalau seorang Uzumaki Naruto datang ke rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian berdua," kata Itachi lagi yang melihat keterdiaman adiknya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu pemuda pirang yang berdiri di belakangnya sebelum meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar bercat biru tua di depannya. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah membelakanginya dan kini terlihat sibuk memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar kalau Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah, ia buru-buru meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan segera ke rumah gadis ini. Untung saja Kiba sudah mengembalikan motornya sehingga Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot mencari taksi. Dengan segera saja Naruto melajukan motornya menuju rumah gadis Uchiha ini.

Naruto memandang punggung gadis di hadapannya. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka suara. Sedikit kesal, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya sehingga kini ia berada di samping gadis berambut panjang itu.

"...Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto. Dari pantulan dari jendela di hadapannya, Naruto melihat raut wajah datar di wajah gadis itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping; sekadar agar ia tidak memandang ke arah wajah pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan Naruto kemarin padanya. Hatinya masih sakit ketika mengingat alasan pemuda pirang itu saat menciumnya. Ia bahkan ingin menangis ketika mengingat semua itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa bersikap sekejam ini padanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari," kata Sasuke. Ia masih tidak mau menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang tembok kamarnya sambil sesekali menghela nafas ringan. Sungguh, keberadaan Naruto di sini semakin membuatnya tidak tenang.

Naruto mengamati kalau gadis di sampingnya terlihat sedikit gelisah. Apakah karena kejadian kemarin yang membuat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini? Apakah karena ciuman yang ia berikan kemarin membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman seperti sekarang? Naruto berar-benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mencium gadis itu. Ia juga mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya memberikan alasan konyol seperti kemarin.

'Mencium hanya karena ingin.'

Betapa bodohnya ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu apalagi di depan orangnya sendiri. Ia tahu bukan itu sesungguhnya alasan mengapa ia mencium gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja ia masih belum mengerti dan tahu apa yang menjadi alasan sesungguhnya perbuatannya kemarin. Ia merasa kalau sikapnya sama saja dengan seorang pria yang tidak memiliki sopan santun. Dan kalau memang itu alasan Sasuke bersikap seperti ini, bukankah sudah seharusnya ia meminta maaf?

"Apakah kau marah dengan apa yang aku lakukan kemarin?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Kalau kau memang marah, oke. Aku minta maaf. Sikapku memang sangat keterlaluan kemarin. Tidak seharusnya aku me-"

"Aku tidak marah," potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak marah, mengapa kau tidak mau menatapku?" ia tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong. Ia tahu kalau sekarang pasti gadis itu marah padanya. Melihat Sasuke tidak juga menggapi apa yang ia katakan barusan, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menarik lengan pucat Sasuke sehingga kini ia bisa melihat jelas gadis berambut _raven_ tersebut.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu, Uchiha-_san_," desis Naruto ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keterdiaman gadis di hadapannya. Ia bisa benar-benar gila kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu mengerang frustasi. Mendecak pelan, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah dagu gadis itu agar membuat Sasuke menatapnya. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika melihat sepasang iris mata sekelam malam itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ada sedikit sorot kecewa di sepasang mata itu.

"...Maafkan aku."

Hanya dua kata itu saja yang bisa keluar dari bibir Naruto. Tidak pernah ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia sadar karena baru saja ia melukai gadis yang seharusnya tidak ia lukai. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa bersikap seperti kemarin.

"_...Jangan-jangan kau menyukai gadis itu."_

Kata-kata Shion tadi pagi kembali terngiang di pikirannya ketika mendapati kalau saat ini Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Apakah benar kalau ia menyukai gadis di hadapannya? Naruto sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyukai gadis yang baru saja di kenalnya? Bukankah hal itu rasanya sangat tidak mungkin terjadi? Kalau begitu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

"_Senpai..." _Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya sehingga kini ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya sedikit kaget. Kau menciumku di tempat umum dan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Apa hanya karena itu?"

"Hn,"

"Lalu mengapa hari ini kau tidak sekolah? Mengapa semalam kau mengacuhkan semua telepon dan juga pesanku? Jangan berbohong padaku, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai orang yang berbohong di depanku."

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Ia kembali mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke ketika melihat gadis itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap beberapa bercak kebiruan di leher Sasuke yang terlihat jelas karena gadis itu hanya mengenakan sebuah terusan berwarna biru muda yang tidak menutupi sepenuhnya leher gadis itu.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya saat menyadari kalau Sasuke masih menggigit bibirnya. Ia menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibir Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari sentuhannya. Ia bisa merasakan kekecewaan ketika Sasuke menjauh darinya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak atas pemikirannya sendiri. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia begitu menginginkan gadis itu berada di dekatnya? Mengapa ia menginginkan Sasuke untuk tetap bersamanya? Apakah benar apa yang tadi pagi dikatakan Shion padanya?

Apakah benar kalau ia menyukai Sasuke?

* * *

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan review untuk yang tidak login:**

**N.h:** hmm... berhubung fic ini masih dua chapter lagi, jadi silahkan bersabar untuk tahu bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke nanti ya? *smirk* makasih atas reviewnya.

**naru3:** saya memang berencana untuk membuat pair seperti ini lagi. Tapi nanti setelah fic ini tamat dulu. Sebenarnya saya sendiri juga sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk menggambarkan FemSasu. Sampai-sampai saya membuat sketsanya segala. Makasih atas reviewnya.

**Ryuuka Uchiha:** maaf saya updatenya lama. Ada UAS yang harus saya jalani. Mereka bakalan bareng atau tidak, ditunggu saja dua chapter lagi *plak!* Makasih atas reviewnya.

**Lily asano:** makasih atas reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini juga berkenan untukmu.

**Uzuchiha fan:** err-maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat fic yang bagus. Sampai saat ini saja saya masih harus banyak belajar *pundungdipojokan* Harus happy ending? Kita lihat saja di chapter 7-nya. Makasih atas reviewnya *kabur*

**via sasunaru:** hmm... kalau tidak suka, jangan terlalu dipaksa via-san. Maaf sebelumnya,tapi di fic ini tidak akan ada cinta segitiganya. Saya sudah punya konsep awal untuk tujuh chapter fic ini sehingga tidak ada celah untuk memasukkan orang ketiga. Mungkin di fic yang lain nanti akan saya masukkan. Anyway, makasih atas reviewnya.

**Ryo D'f:** salam kenal juga Ryo. Bagaimana endingnya, silahkan tunggu dua chapter lagi. Yah, semoga chapter ini berkenan bagi Ryo dan makasih untuk reviewnya.

**Arina:** terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ya, karena saya membuat fic ini sudah ada draft secara keseluruhannya dulu. Chapternya sudah pasti, jadi sedikit lebih mudah untuk mengembangkannya.

**yanihime:** sad atau happy ending, silahkan ditunggu dua chapter lagi. Sebenarnya sih sudah bisa menebak dari chapter 1. *kicked* makasih atas reviewnya.

**Chika luphy:** i-ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Maaf lama karena saya benar-benar sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah yang padat. Makasih atas reviewnya.

* * *

**Author's Note: **minna-san, tolong jangan ada yang menyuruh saya meng-update kilat atau semacamnya. Semester ini saya benar-benar sibuk sekali. Kuliah yang padat dan juga saya baru diterima magang –curcol- Intinya fic ini akan saya lanjutkan kalau saya sempat walau itu berarti saya harus begadang. Yah, mohon pengertiannya... m(_ _)m

Wanna review this chapter? And thanks for reading^^


	6. Days 6: Why You Lie to Me?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all chara(s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke (female)

**Warning:** OOC, a bit IC, gender bender, AU, typo(s), etc. **Don't Like, please Don't Read!**

-==####==-

**Seven Days With You**

**Days 6: Why You Lie to Me?**

-==####==-

**23 Desember 2010**

Naruto memandang datar ke arah layar ponsel miliknya. Menyadari tidak ada yang menarik dari benda mungil di genggamannya membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk memasukkan benda itu ke saku celananya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling aula dimana pertemuan dengan orang tua murid sedang berlangsung. Sepasang iris mata sebiru langitnya tertuju ke arah sebuah podium yang berada di ujung aula. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosok Ibunya yang sedang memberikan sambutan di depan sana.

Harusnya setelah ini ialah yang menyapa para undangan acara tersebut. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Bukan karena ia tidak percaya diri kalau harus berhadapan dengan orang banyak. Tidak. Ia hanya tidak suka ketika dirinya menjadi perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Sehingga membuatnya hanya diam mengamati sekelilingnya daripada harus ikut berbaur.

Ia tahu kalau saat ini ada orang-orang penting yang menjadi donatur yayasan yang ia kelola berada di sini dan seperti apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya, ia harus menyapa mereka sekadar untuk formalitas. Ibunya tahu kalau ia tidak suka bersikap seperti itu namun tetap saja wanita itu selalu mencoba agar Naruto mau berbaur dengan orang-orang tersebut.

"...Kau terlihat tidak senang hari ini, Naruto-_kun_."

Lewat sudut matanya, Naruto melihat sosok pria berambut perak yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia hanya mendengus pelan ketika menyadari kalau sosok tersebut tengah tersenyum di balik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Sejak kapan aku terlihat senang kalau menghadiri acara seperti ini, _Ero-sensei_?" Ia bertanya sambil meraih segelas minuman yang disodorkan pria itu padanya.

"_Ma~_ hentikan kebiasaanmu memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Naruto. Apa aku terlihat bertampang semesum itu?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus. "Semua orang pun akan berkata yang sama kalau melihat kebiasaanmu selalu membaca buku mesummu di mana-mana. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti mengapa _Tou-san_ bisa berteman denganmu, Kakashi."

"Geez... sikapmu terhadap orang yang lebih tua sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Kakashi. Ia ikut menyandarkan dirinya di dinding di samping Naruto. "Walau aku seperti ini, aku tetaplah gurumu, Naruto. Dan asal kau tahu, aku dulu adalah adik kelas Minato-_san_. Jelas saja aku bisa berteman dengannya."

Naruto tidak berkomentar. Dalam diam ia meneguk minuman yang diberikan Kakashi padanya. Segera saja minuman tersebut membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia tahu kalau sejak dulu Ayahnya dan juga Kakashi sudah berteman karena mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orang itu bisa berteman kalau melihat sifat mereka yang tidak ada miripnya sama sekali.

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat apa yang ingin aku tanyakan dan katakan padamu, Naruto," kata Kakashi. Sepasang iris matanya yang berlainan menatap Naruto. "Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Aku saat ini masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa berkencan dengan gadis itu. Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Naruto hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya menanggapi kata-kata Kakashi. Tidak bisakah untuk sekali saja, orang-orang tidak perlu mencampuri urusan pribadinya?

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Kakashi-_sensei_," kata Naruto dengan penekanan di kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Ayolah, Naruto-_kun_. Bukan hanya aku saja yang penasaran. Iruka-_sensei_, Shizune dan juga Ibumu penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa berkencan."

Mau tidak mau, kedua bola matanya membulat ketika mendengar kalau ternyata Ibunya juga penasaran? Bukankah itu berarti kalau Ibunya tahu ia sedang 'berkencan' dengan Sasuke? Tapi mengapa Ibunya sama sekali belum mengatakan apa-apa mengingat wanita itu selalu ingin tahu apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Ia bahkan masih ingat ketika kecil, Kushina memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan ketika ia tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau ia penasaran dengan salah satu anak perempuan yang menjadi tetangga mereka.

"_Kaa-san_ tahu?" bisiknya dengan suara pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kakashi.

"Tentu saja ia tahu. Berita ini sayang untuk dilewatkan. Lagipula dari yang kulihat, sikapmu akhir-akhir ini sedikit berubah, Naruto. Kau terlihat lebih santai daripada beberapa bulan terakhir. Jadi..." kata pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "...mau berbagi cerita?

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersentak. Apakah yang dikatakan Kakashi itu benar? Ia terlihat sedikit lebih santai? Ia sendiri sama sekali tidak sadar dengan hal itu karena ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku ceritakan, Kakashi. Ini urusan pribadiku dan kau ataupun _Kaa-san_ sama sekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Lebih baik kalian urusi saja masalah kalian dari pada harus mengurusi orang sepertiku," kata Naruto. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan pria berambut perak itu setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan gelas di tangannya kepada pria itu.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" seru Kakashi yang membuat Naruto segera menghentikan langkah kakinya sebelum terlalu jauh.

"Apalagi, _sensei_?" tanyanya sambil mengeram kecil.

"Aku diminta memberitahukan kepadamu kalau skorsing yang Ibumu berikan kepada Haruno dan Yamanaka sudah selesai. Ibumu memintamu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam kalau kau melihat mereka di sekolah."

Naruto mendecak pelan. Ia menjadi teringat mengapa beberapa hari ini ia sering berdebat dengan Ibunya. Setelah insiden Sasuke di toilet empat hari yang lalu, ia meminta Ibunya untuk mengeluarkan kedua gdis itu dari sekolah. Sayang, Ibunya tidak mengabulkan hal tersebut dan hanya memberikan mereka _skorsing_ selama tiga hari serta pemanggilan kedua orang tua mereka.

Ia jelas tidak bisa menerimanya karena ia tidak mau kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang berbeda. Ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi tentang urusan seperti itu. Terserah pada Ibunya saja mau memberi mereka hukuman seperti apa. Tapi kalau sampai terulang kembali, ia tidak akan memberi keringanan kepada kedua gadis itu.

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan gelengan kepala dari Kakashi karena melihat wajah kesal dirinya segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk aula tersebut. Ia sudah bosan terus-terusan berada di sini. Toh, ia dan Ibunya mempunyai kesepakatan kalau ia akan datang ke acara ini asalkan hanya sebentar; sekadar untuk memperlihatkan diri di hadapan para donatur dan setelah itu ia berhak untuk pergi. Jadi, Ibunya sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menahannya berlama-lama di tempat yang tidak ia suka.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan aula dengan gedung sekolah. Bosan. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bahkan bukan hanya bosan. Ia lelah dan mengantuk karena semalam ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup. Salahkanlah Iruka yang menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya karena kemarin ia meninggalkan tumpukan pekerjaannya karena pergi ke rumah Sasuke.

Berbicara mengenai gadis berambut _raven_ itu membuatnya teringat dengan kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Ia mendengus memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi yang menanyakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan sebenarnya dengan gadis itu. Selama ini mereka hanya berkencan karena kesepakatan di antara mereka bukan karena mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kemudian menyandarkan diri pada dinding terdekat. Ia kemudian menghela nafas sambil membuka ikatan dasi miliknya. Sejak kembali dari rumah Sasuke, ia mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya selama beberapa lama. Ia berusaha memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia memang menyukai Sasuke atau tidak karena ia bukan orang yang pintar dalam urusan seperti ini. ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasa suka itu yang sesungguhnya.

Apakah kita akan merasa nyaman jika bersama seseorang bisa dikatakan suka?

Apakah ketika orang itu bersedih kita juga ikut bersedih bisa dikatakan suka?

Apakah perasaan ingin selalu melindungi orang itu juga bisa dikatakan suka?

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau berbicara perasaan seseorang bisa serumit ini. Bahkan menurutnya lebih rumit dari rumus-rumus yang selalu ditulis oleh Kakashi di papan tulis. Mengapa perasaan itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan atau menghitung dua kali lima sama dengan sepuluh?

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," gumamnya pelan. Menyadari kalau sekarang ini ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena berbicara sendiri, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke ruangannya. Siapa tahu ia bisa beristirahat untuk mengganti waktu tidur yang terbuang.

Tapi belum sempat ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, iris matanya menangkap dua sosok yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengerutkan alis ketika menyadari siapa kedua sosok tersebut. Bukan karena ia ingin mencampuri urusan kedua orang itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu mengapa seorang Haruno Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke di tempat seperti ini yang jauh dari kelas mereka sehingga memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

-==###==-

"...Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Uchiha-_san_. Maafkan perbuatan kami tempo hari. Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu hanya gara-gara tidak suka dengan hubunganmu dengan Naruto-_senpai_. Aku menyadari kalau sikapku itu sangat tidak pantas. Aku juga mewakili Ino untuk meminta maaf padamu. Sekali lagi maafkan kami..."

Sasuke hanya memandang datar ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu di hadapannya yang sekarang sedang membungkukkan badannya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa atas permintaan maaf seorang Haruno Sakura. Bukan karena ia marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan temannya tempo hari. Tidak. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan padanya. Ia bukan orang yang terlalu megambil hati apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau mau memaafkan kami, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hn," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Err—ma-maksudnya?"

Gadis berambut _raven_ itu menghela nafas sambil menyisiri helaian rambut panjangnya dengan jemari tangannya. "Aku memaafkan kalian," ujarnya pendek.

"Be-Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu. Raut wajahnya yang tadi sempat keruh kini berubah sedikit lebih cerah. Iris mata hijaunya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau mau memaafkan apa yang sudah Ino dan aku lakukan?"

"Ya."

"Te-Terima kasih!" pekiknya gembira. Tanpa Sasuke duga, gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghambur ke arahnya dan kemudian menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanannya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi apa yang pernah kuperbuat padamu."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi kata-kata Sakura dengan anggukan pelan. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan lagi, aku akan kembali ke kelas," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan yang masih digenggam oleh Sakura.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar, Uchiha-_san_," panggil Sakura. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. A-Apa benar kalau kau dan Naruto-_senpai_ sekarang berkencan? Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusan kalian. Aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya karena bagaimanapun juga sudah sejak lama aku... aku menyukai Naruto-_senpai_."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Kedua matanya beralih ke arah taman yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Kami memang berkencan," kata gadis itu. "Tapi kau jangan khawatir karena besok hubungan kami akan berakhir. Setelah itu, terserah padamu untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya."

Kedua bola mata Sakura sedikit membulat. Ditatapnya gadis berambut _raven_ di hadapannya dengan sorot tidak percaya. Bukannya mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan? Tapi mengapa gadis itu mengatakan seolah-olah mereka akan segera putus?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau... kau tidak menyukai Naruto?"

"Karena aku sangat menyukainyalah aku ingin memutuskan hubungan ini," jawab Sasuke dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang saat ini masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

Ya, apa yang ia katakan tadi memang benar. Hubungan yang sekarang ia dan Naruto jalani memang akan berakhir besok. Bahkan seharusnya ia mengatakan pada Sakura kalau sebenaranya mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa mengingat semuanya hanyalah kesepakatan yang ia lakukan dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia tersenyum miris ketika memikiran kalau kesepakatan mereka akan berakhir besok. Tepat pada malam Natal. Mungkin seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia akan menghabiskan malam Natal hanya dengan keluarganya.

"Akan berakhir besok, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak suka kalau semuanya berakhir."

Ia yang mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya segera mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi terduduk dan mencari ke arah asal suara. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang dikenalnya saat ini tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang bangunan sekolah. Iris matanya sempat membelalak karena tidak menyadari kalau sosok itu berada di sana.

-==###==-

"Apa kau tidak mau kalau semuanya berakhir, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Begitu sampai di hadapan gadis itu, ia mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," katanya lagi.

"Apakah perlu aku menjawabnya?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan mengamati wajah gadis di depannya. Ekspresi gadis itu tetap datar seperti biasa. Seolah-olah Sasuke hanyalah sebuah boneka yang tidak memiliki ekspresi. Boneka yang terbuat dari porselain yang sangat cantik sehingga membuatnya berpikir kalau hanya ialah yang pantas memilikinya.

Posesifkah dirinya?

Mungkin karena memang seperti itu adanya.

"...Apa yang baru saja kudengar itu benar?" kata Naruto ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ditatapnya lekat gadis di hadapannya; berharap mendapatkan jawaban.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi membelai kulit pucat gadis di hadapannya perlahan bergerak ke arah bibir gadis itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan sorot mata heran dari Sasuke yang di arahkan padanya.

"Apa benar kau menyukaiku?" bisik Naruto pelan. Ia bisa melihat sekilas kedua mata _onyx_ itu membulat ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia tidak akan berbohong ketika ia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah jambu itu, ia merasa senang. Senang karena Sasuke mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menyukainya. Apakah itu artinya kalau ia juga menyukai Sasuke?

"Kau mendengar semuanya." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Naruto sangat yakin Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk mengerti kalau kemungkinan besar ia telah mendengar semua pembicaraan barusan. Dan ia juga tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena ketahuan menguping. Baginya semua itu bukanlah masalah karena ada yang harus ia pastikan.

"Aku memang mendengar apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan," Naruto berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke sehingga membuat jarak di antara keduanya sangat dekat, "dan aku berharap semua itu memang benar."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis berambut _raven_ tersebut dan kemudian mengunci bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman panjang. Walau saat ini ia memejamkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan untuk sesaat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Didekatkannya tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan melingkarkan kedua tangan kecokelatannya ke pinggang sosok yang lebih kecil darinya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum ketika tubuh Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang dan mulai membalas setiap ciuman yang ia berikan. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan di mana mereka berada saat ini. Ia tidak peduli kalau seandainya ada orang yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman di tempat seperti ini. Ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu apa nama perasaan ini dan mengakuinya.

Ia menyukai Sasuke. Ya, ia menyukai gadis itu.

Ia tahu ini terdengar aneh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyukai seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya enam hari yang lalu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak akan peduli. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap gadis dalam pelukannya dan ia juga tahu kalau Sasuke mempunyai perasaannya yang sama.

Kedua bibir yang saling itu akhirnya terlepas ketika ia merasakan Sasuke mendorong pelan dadanya. Ditatapnya gadis yang saat ini menunduk. Ia bisa melihat nafas Sasuke sedikit terengah-engah.

"Apa itu artinya kau memang benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku memang menyukaimu," bisik gadis itu pelan tanpa menatap ke arahnya. "Tapi apakah hal itu penting? Apakah penting ketika orang yang kau sukai tidak membalas perasaanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dan kemudian memeluk gadis itu. "Kau salah kalau mengira aku tidak membalas perasaanmu," katanya. "Kau pikir mengapa aku menciummu? Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik baru saja terjadi?"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi melihat halaman sekolah dari ruangannya ke arah sosok Ibunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping meja kerjanya. Senyum yang sejak tadi tersungging di wajah tan pemuda itu segera pudar ketika melihat senyum aneh di wajah Ibunya. Ia bertaruh kalau ada maksud lain di balik senyum itu.

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_?" kata Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Kushina mendecak pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan segera merangkul tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu ke dalam pelukanmu. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Naruto," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ceritakan padaku mengapa kau terlihat senang sehingga membuatmu tersenyum seperti tadi. Senyum itu sudah lama sekali tidak kulihat di wajahmu. Apa karena gadis bermarga Uchiha itu?"

Naruto hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kushina. Ia segera menjauhi sosok Ibunya hanya untuk bersandar pada ambang jendela.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak perlu tahu."

"Oh—ayolah, Naruto-_kun_~ kau mau membuat Ibumu ini penasaran dengan hubungan kalian? Aku ini Ibumu dan berhak untuk tahu dengan siapa kau menjalin hubungan. Apalagi mengingat kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku mengenai gadis itu sebelumnya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa berkencan."

Naruto mendecak sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa setiap orang selalu ingin tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Ia bukanlah artis ataupun orang terkenal sehingga setiap orang ingin mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya. Ia hanyalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Berhentilah menanyaiku tentang hal ini, _Kaa-san_," kata Naruto. "Kau sudah tahu garis besarnya entah dari Shion atau _Ero-sensei_. Kami memang berkencan dan kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Kaa—"

"Jawab aku, Naruto," kata Kushina sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wanita bermata hijau itu berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau menyukai gadis itu atau semua ini hanyalah permainanmu untuk menjauhi para _fangirls_-mu?"

Naruto tersentak atas perkataan Ibunya. "Apa maksud _Kaa-san_?"

"Kau tahu mengapa aku sedikit penasaran dengan hubungan kalian?" Kushina bertanya. Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran meja kerja Naruto. "Shion dan aku sempat terkejut ketika tahu kau berkencan dengan seorang Uchiha. Bukan karena nama keluarganya tapi karena seingatku kau sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis lain sebelumnya. Jadi kupikir kau pasti berkencan dengan tujuan tertentu. Aku bukan orang yang bodoh, Naruto. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia tahu siapa keluarga Uchiha. Mereka adalah salah satu donatur tetap yayasan yang dikelolanya sehingga membuatnya secara tidak langsung mengenal kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Kalau _Kaa-san_ berpikir aku berkencan dengan Sasuke untuk yayasan seperti yang mungkin _Kaa-san_ pikirkan, kau salah. Aku bukan berkencan dengan Sasuke karena itu."

"Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa alasannya?"

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan. "Apa kalau aku menceritakan semuanya kau mau berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadiku lagi?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari wanita berambut merah itu. "Awalnya aku berkencan dengannya karena ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya selama satu minggu. Aku setuju karena ia akan memberikan tiket konser UVERworld padaku. Dan sejak lima hari yang lalu kami mulai berkencan. Yah, itu awalnya."

Kedua iris mata hijau milik Kushina melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir anak laki-lakinya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berkencan hanya untuk sebuah tiket konser band yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menarik?

"...Kau berkencan dengannya hanya untuk sebuah tiket?" tanya Kushina dengan nada meninggi yang jelas membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto kembali mendecak. "Jangan meneriakiku seperti itu. Aku belum selesai, _Kaa-san_!," bentaknya. "Aku tahu akan terdengar konyol kalau aku berkata seperti ini. tapi selama enam hari kami menjalani hubungan ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda terhadap gadis itu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi saat aku sadari, aku sudah menyukai Sasuke. Aku menyukainya dan dia juga menyukaiku."

"Eh?"

"Geez... jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, _Kaa-san_. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Apa itu tanggapanmu setelah anakmu mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap seorang gadis? Kau benar-benar Ibu yang buruk," kata Naruto dengan nada menyindir sehingga membuat Kushina tidak segan-segan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah kepala anaknya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Ibumu sendiri," Kushina mendesis pelan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Tapi tatapannya segera berganti dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jadi kau menyukainya, _ne_?" Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab. "Ah~ tidak kusangka anakku ini bisa menyukai seorang gadis. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau _gay_ karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan gadis lain selain Shion. Kau juga terlalu sering bermain dengan ketiga teman laki-lakimu."

"_Kaa-san..."_

"Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto," kata wanita berambut merah itu sambil menepuk bahu kanan putranya. "Aku ikut senang kalau ternyata ada orang yang kau sayangi dan juga menyayangimu. Tapi... aku sedikit penasaran mengapa Sasuke ingin memintamu menjadi pacar pura-puranya selama satu minggu?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Entah sejak kapan salju musim dingin turun; mengingatkan pemuda itu kalau besok adalah hari terakhir Sasuke akan berada di Tokyo. Setelah berpisah dengan gadis itu di koridor setelah Hinata dan teman rambut merahnya berjalan ke arah mereka sambil memanggil Sasuke, gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke hanya mencium pipi kirinya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ia memintaku menjadi pacar pura-puranya selama satu minggu karena... besok ia akan pindah ke Hokkaido. Katanya ia akan dimasukkan ke sekolah khusus anak perempuan," kata Naruto tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Ibunya.

"Pindah sekolah?" ulang Kushina. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar atau mendapat laporan kalau Uchiha Sasuke akan pindah ke Hokkaido. Kalaupun memang benar, mengapa Uchiha Fukagu tidak berkata apa-apa ketika kami mengobrol tadi? Bukankah kalau Sasuke ingin pindah, Fugaku-_san_ seharusnya sudah menyerahkan surat-surat untuk kepindahan anaknya. Kau yakin kalau gadis itu akan pindah, Naruto?"

-==###==-

"...Kau terlambat, _Aniki_," Sasuke berkata sambil menghampiri sosok kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil miliknya. Gadis berambut _raven_ itu hanya bisa memutar matanya saat melihat sikap kakak laki-lakinya yang memandang ke arah anak-anak perempuan yang terlihat berkumpul di sekitar gerbang sekolah.

"Di mana _Tou-san_?" tanya Sasuke lagi; meminta perhatian dari Itachi.

"_Tou-san_ sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena itu aku diminta menjemputmu. Harusnya hari ini kau tidak perlu ke sekolah, _Imouto_. Kau harus istirahat di rumah kare—"

Ucapan pemuda berkuncir itu terputus ketika mendengar suara dering ponsel yang berasal dalam tas milik adiknya. Segera saja Sasuke merogoh saku bagian dalam tasnya untuk mencari benda yang mengeluarkan bunyi sejak tadi. Tidak sengaja, sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih meluncur mulus dari dalam tas gadis itu dan terjatuh ke tanah. Dengan sigap, Itachi memungutnya.

"...Kau masih menyimpan sapu tangan ini?" kata Itachi kepada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Hn."

"Apa dia tahu?"

Jemari pucat Sasuke yang sejak tadi sibuk memencet tombol-tombol pada _keypad_ ponselnya langsung terhenti. Tanpa sadar ia meremas benda mungil berwarna hitam itu. "Dia tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Jangan pernah memberitahunya, _Aniki_," desis Sasuke dengan amat sangat pelan.

"Jadi kau mau menyimpannya sendiri? Walau bagaimanapun yang terjadi?"

"Hn."

Sasuke yang tidak berniat untuk berbicara lebih lanjut segera mengambil kembali sapu tangan miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil ketika tidak sengaja ia melihat—dari pantulan kaca mobil—sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menghampirinya. Dengan cepat, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap heran saat melihat raut wajah datar dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, _Aniki_," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menyusul Naruto yang sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu ke arah bagian belakang gedung sekolah. Saat sampai di sana, ia mendapati Naruto tengah menunggunya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"...Mengapa kau berbohong padaku?" Naruto bertanya. Kedua iris safir miliknya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Uchiha-san. Kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi karena aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau tahu kalau aku paling benci ada orang yang berbohong kepadaku tapi mengapa kau malah berbuat seperti itu?"

"Nar—"

"Berhenti memanggil namaku, Uchiha-_san_," desis Naruto. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. "Mengapa bisa-bisanya kau berbohong mengenai kepindahanmu? Kau tidak akan pindah ke Hokkaido, 'kan? Kau juga tidak akan pindah ke manapun."

Sasuke tersentak. _'Dia tahu,'_ batin gadis itu.

"Kau heran darimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak akan pindah? Ibuku berkata kalau ia tidak menerima permintaaan membuat surat kepindahanmu padahal besok kau akan pergi. Setelah memastikan hal itu, aku menghubungi orang tuamu. Ya, aku menghubungi Ayahmu dan betapa tidak percayanya ketika aku mendengar kalau kau sama sekali tidak berencana untuk pindah."

"Naruto, dengarka—"

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar alasan apapun darimu, Uchiha-_san_," desis Naruto. "Apalagi kebohongan yang sudah kau katakan padaku? Apalagi kebohongan yang sudah kau ucapkan selama enam hari ini? Apa kau juga berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Gadis berambut raven itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong saat aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. "Apa ini salah satu permainanmu? Oh—aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada permainan seperti itu saat ini."

"Naru—"

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, Uchiha-_san_," ujar Naruto pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke membohonginya. Mengapa gadis itu berbuat seperti ini padanya? Di saat ia menyadari kalau ia menyukai gadis itu, mengapa hanya kebohongan yang ia dapat? "Lupakan saja apa yang pernah terjadi. Anggap saja kalau tidak pernah ada perjanjian di antara kita dan aku harap setelah ini aku tidak akan perlu bertemu lagi denganmu lagi."

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kepergian pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dirasakannya dadanya sesak. Sangat sesak sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu bernafas. Mengapa di saat seperti ini Naruto harus mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? Mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menahan sakit di dadanya. Salahkah yang telah ia lakukan selama beberapa hari ini? Salahkah kalau ia mencintai pemuda itu dan berharap mempunyai akhir bahagia dengan Naruto?

Apakah salah?

.

.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu ruangannya. Kedua kelopak mata kecokelatan itu terpejam. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ternyata selama ini Sasuke membohonginya. Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia tidak mau peduli lagi terhadap gadis dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Apapun alasan gadis itu berbuat seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli.

Diremasnya dua lembar kertas berwarna emas di tangan kanannya dengan kesal. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangannya setelah sebelumnya membuang kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Ia sudah tidak berniat untuk pergi ke konser itu lagi.

-==###==-

**To be Continued**

-==###==-

**Author's Note**: sedikit cliff hanger! Yeah! Maaf untuk keterlambatan kali ini. Salahkanlah kesibukan saya di dunia nyata sampai-sampai saya tidak sempat menyelesaikan fic ini. Mengenai beberapa pertanyaan dari reviewer tentang bercak biru/memar di leher si Sasu, penjelasannya ada di chapter depan. Dan mengenai ending? Silahkan ditebak sendiri. Tehehe...

Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia mereview fic ini. Maaf belum sempat saya balas satu per satu karena saya lagi musuhan dengan modem. Ini saja terpaksa saya update dari hp. :pundung:

Bersediakah meninggalkan review atau concrit? Itupun kalau ada yang masih mengikuti cerita ini =="


	7. Last Day: I Still Love You

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all chara(s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke (female)

**Warning:** OOC, a bit IC, gender bender, AU, typo(s), etc. **Don't Like, please Don't Read!**

* * *

**Seven Days With You**

**Last Day: I Still Love You**

* * *

**24 Desember 2010**

Naruto mengerang kesal ketika merasakan seseorang menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Segera saja ia menatap tajam ke arah Shion yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya tanpa raut wajah bersalah sedikitpun.

"...Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan senang di pagi hari seperti ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menggelung diri dalam selimut di kamarnya dan tidur. Ia tidak peduli kalau hari ini masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau mau bermalas-malasan sampai kapan, Naruto? Apa kau tahu kalau sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto mendengus pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Shion."

Sayang, sepertinya sepupu tercintanya itu tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Ia masih bisa mendengar Shion mendecak ke arahnya. Namun sekali lagi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli jam berapa sekarang. Ia tidak peduli hari apa sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli apa dunia akan kiamat atau tidak.

Naruto mendengus sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali; berniat untuk tidur.

"...Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Naruto?" Shion kembali bertanya. Sepasang iris lavender pucatnya menatap lekat ke arah Naruto yang terbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Ia hanya tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dan membuat sepupunya bertingkah aneh dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamar sepanjang sore kemarin dan bahkan pemuda itu belum menyentuh makan malamnya sama sekali.

"Naruto—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Naruto tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Shion. "Berhenti bersikap seperti _Kaa-san_. Kalian berdua bersikap seperti aku adalah anak berumur lima tahun. Kau tahu itu?"

Shion terdiam sejenak. "Maaf," katanya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau terlihat seperti Naruto satu tahun yang lalu. Selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kaupikir kami suka melihatmu seperti itu? Ke mana perginya sepupuku yang dulu? Ke mana perginya Naruto yang ceria? Kau berubah, Naruto. Kau berubah sejak—"

Lagi-lagi Shion tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia menyadari kalau Naruto sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan kedua iris biru cerah milik pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak suka kalau ia atau Kushina mengungkit tentang kematian Minato. Ia tahu kalau Naruto akan marah kalau membicarakan hal itu. Namun sekarang ia tidak peduli. Pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah sepupunya yang dulu dan Shion sangat tidak suka. Ia ingin Naruto yang dulu kembali.

"Jangan pernah ungkit hal itu lagi. Ini adalah aku yang sebenarnya. Kalau kau adalah keluargaku, harusnya kau sama sekali tidak perlu berkomentar apa-apa, Shion."

Shion terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menasehati sepupunya itu.

Suasana canggung melanda mereka selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara sedikitpun sampai akhirnya Naruto menangkap dering dari ponsel yang sejak semalam ia letakkan begitu saja di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengerang pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih benda mungil tersebut. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah nomor yang tidak ia kenal tengah menghubunginya.

'_Naruto?'_ kata sebuah suara dari seberang telepon.

"Siapa ini?"

'_Aku Itachi. Kakak Sasuke.'_

Shion hanya diam ketika Naruto mengacuhkannya begitu saja dan berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia juga hanya bisa menatap bingung ketika sepupunya itu tiba-tiba saja menutup sambungan telepon dan kemudian bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, meraih jaket miliknya yang tersampir di kursi belajarnya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar tersebut tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau mau ke mana, Naruto!" teriak Shion sambil mengimbangi langkah kaki Naruto. Sekilas ia melihat raut cemas di wajah sepupunya itu.

"Rumah sakit," Naruto berujar pendek dan segera menyalakan mesin motornya yang terparkir tepat di dekat pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi kepada Shion yang sepertinya masih belum menangkap apa yang ia katakan.

* * *

Naruto melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Sesekali ia mengumpat ketika harus berhenti sejenak saat lampu merah menyala. Walau saat ini ia sedang terburu-buru, setidaknya ia masih cukup waras untuk mematuhi peraturan lalu lintas. Yah, walau sekarang bukan saatnya ia untuk bersikap seperti itu.

"Ayolah..." gerutunya sambil menunggu. Begitu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, Naruto kembali melajukan motornya. Ia baru menghentikan aksi gilanya dengan melaju di atas seratus kilometer per jam ketika menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di dekat tempat yang ditujunya.

Diparkirkannya sembarangan motor Ducati merahnya di dekat pintu masuk rumah sakit. Ia yang sudah sangat terburu-buru menghambur begitu saja ke meja informasi.

"Di mana ruangan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya kepada salah satu perawat yang bertugas.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Sebentar," kata perawat tersebut. "Ia masih berada di ruang ICU. Silahkan lurus saja dan kemudian belok kanan."

Naruto mengangguk singkat dan segera berlari kecil ke arah yang dituju. Dalam hati ia terus berharap semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja. Semoga apa yang ia takutkan tidak pernah terjadi. Ia masih belum tahu mengapa Sasuke bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Ia hanya tahu dari Itachi kalau gadis itu masuk rumah sakit dan kondisinya sedang tidak baik.

"...I-Itachi-_san_?" panggil Naruto ketika sampai di tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh perawat tadi. Ia bisa melihat kedua orangtua Sasuke serta Itachi tengah berdiam diri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau datang, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Sasuke—"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Itachi menepuk pelan bahunya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Naruto hanya bisa menurut. Ia sempat membungkuk singkat ketika mendapati kedua orangtua Sasuke tengah menatap dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"...Apa Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita tentang keadaannya padamu?" tanya Itachi yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Naruto hanya menggeleng singkat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berkuncir yang ia tahu adalah salah satu teman satu kampus sepupunya.

"Sasuke mempunyai penyakit bawaan," kata Itachi sambil menatap pintu putih tidak jauh darinya. "Sejak kecil jantungnya lemah sehingga sering keluar masuk rumah sakit ketika penyakitnya kambuh. Sebulan yang lalu, salah satu dokter kenalan keluarga kami mengatakan kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Sasuke dan rencananya hari inilah Sasuke akan menjalani operasi cangkok jantung."

"Rencananya?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, rencananya memang seperti itu. Tadi, ketika Sasuke berniat untuk menjalani _cek-up_ terakhir, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke pingsan sambil memegangi dadanya. Kami buru-buru membawanya ke ruang ICU dan seperti yang kau lihat, kami sama sekali belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia diam sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke... sakit?

Ia tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu. Pantas saja ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dan sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kesehatan. Naruto mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Itukah penyebab mengapa ia melihat bercak biru di leher Sasuke?

Naruto mengumpat pelan ketika baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah pernah membaca tentang penyakit seperti ini dulu. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Selama ini Sasuke sakit dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa? Menyedihkan sekali dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu kaupikirkan, Naruto-_kun_," kata Itachi lagi. "Sasuke bukan gadis yang lemah. Ia sudah bertahan selama lima belas tahun dengan jantungnya yang lemah dan sampai sekarang ia baik-baik saja. Berdoalah supaya apa pun yang dilakukan dokter di dalam sana akan membuat Sasuke baik-baik saja."

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu, Itachi-_san_," Naruto berkata sambil menumpukan kedua tangan pada pahanya. "Selama ini Sasuke sakit dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf karena pertengkaran kami kemarin."

"Bertengkar? Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. "Kami bertengkar karena aku tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong padaku. Ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan pindah ke Hokkaido. Tepatnya hari ini. Tapi yang kutahu, ia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia berbohong seperti itu padaku."

"Ah, aku mengerti," kata Itachi sambil menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tahu mengapa Sasuke mau berbuat seperti itu. Ia tahu benar apa alasan di balik kebohongan yang dilakukan adik perempuannya. Walau Sasuke sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah mengatakan apa pun, saat ini ia terpaksa melawan adiknya. Ia yang sangat mengenal Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya terhadap pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya. Dalam diam, Itachi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Kau ingat ini, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah tangan pucat yang terulur kepadanya. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi memberikan sebuah saputangan berwarna putih kepadanya. Tapi ketika melihat dua buah huruf yang tersulam rapi di ujung saputangan tersebut, mau tidak mau ia terkejut. Ia sangat mengenali sulaman huruf 'U' dan 'N' di saputangan itu. Huruf yang disulam sendiri oleh Ibunya.

"Apa kau ingat, dua tahun yang lalu, di hari bersalju seperti saat ini, kepada siapa kauberikan saputangan ini, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Itachi.

_Dua tahun yang lalu?_ Pikir Naruto. Perlahan ia berusaha mengingat kenangan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Bagaimana bisa Itachi memiliki saputangan yang sudah hilang dua tahun yang lalu?

Bukankah waktu itu ia...

"Ga-Gadis itu... Sasuke?" tanyanya kepada Itachi.

"Ya, gadis yang kau tolong dua tahun yang lalu itu adalah adikku, Sasuke."

Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Ia hanya bisa mengingatnya samar-samar. Waktu itu, ia baru saja pulang dari _game-center_ setelah menghabiskan waktunya bermain-main bersama Kiba dan Shino. Ia yang berjalan sendirian karena rumahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan rumah kedua temannya itu berjalan melewati jalan pintas yang biasa ia lewati.

Ia masih ingat waktu itu ia melihat tiga orang berandalan tengah mengganggu seorang gadis yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan ia pun berniat menolong gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Gadis di depannya hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat jelas wajah gadis itu karena tertutup oleh topi dan juga syal tebal. Ia yang sempat melihat kaki gadis di hadapannya sedikit kotor segera berjongkok dan membersihkan kaki gadis itu dengan saputangan miliknya.

"Lain kali sebaiknya jangan berjalan sendirian di tempat seperti ini," katanya waktu itu sambil membersihkan lutut gadis di hadapannya. Begitu selesai, ia kembali menegakkan badannya dan menarik pelan tangan gadis itu. "Kau bawa saja. Siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya nanti," katanya sambil memberikan saputangan miliknya kepada gadis itu.

"Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak berhenti memikirkanmu. Ia berniat untuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengembalikan saputangan itu. Sayang, ia tidak tahu siapa kau sampai pada akhirnya ia kembali melihatmu ketika kau berkunjung ke rumah Hyuuga dan kebetulan saat itu Ayah Hinata mengundang keluarga kami untuk makan malam," kata Itachi.

"Setelah tahu namamu, Sasuke memaksa _Tou-san_ untuk mendaftarkan dirinya di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Awalnya _Tou-san_ tidak setuju karena demi kesehatannya. Beliau juga tidak yakin kalau Sasuke bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak lain mengingat kalau selama ini ia menjalani _home schooling_. Tapi karena Sasuke tetap memaksa, akhirnya _Tou-san_ setuju untuk menyekolahkannya di _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Aku tahu Sasuke menyukaimu. Karena itulah ia berbohong tentang kepindahannya. Ia takut kalau operasinya akan gagal sehingga membuatnya berbuat hal-hal semacam ini. Membuatmu menjadi pacar walau hanya pura-pura. Ia ingin berada di dekatmu namun tidak bisa berkata yang sebenarnya. Sasuke menyukaimu, Naruto. Dan itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sasuke melakukan ini semua? Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang paling jahat di dunia. Ia tidak pernah menyangka alasan sebenarnya Sasuke berbuat seperti itu adalah karena dirinya. Apakah karena dirinya juga keadaan Sasuke memburuk?

Ia mendesah pelan sambil meremas helaian rambut pirangnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena kemarin ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu. Ia akan semakin membenci dirinya kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa pun kepada gadis itu karena bagaimanapun juga, ia... ia menyukai Sasuke.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan. Ia tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar lampu ruang ICU yang dimatikan serta suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia juga diam saja ketika merasakan Itachi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?

Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

.

.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah langit-langit berwarna putih serta bau obat yang menyengat. Ia mengerang pelan ketika menyadari di mana ia berada saat ini.

"Sasuke..."

Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu perlahan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sosok Ibunya yang tengah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sementara di samping sosok wanita berambut panjang itu ada sosok Fugaku tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada lembut sambil membelai telapak tangan anaknya. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar dimana ia dirawat. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati di samping sosok kakaknya yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ada sosok lain.

Sosok Naruto yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Naruto, _Kaa-san_," kata Sasuke sambil melirik Ibunya.

Mikoto agaknya sedikit keberatan. Bukan karena ia tidak setuju. Ia tahu kalau anak perempuannya saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Baik ia dan Fugaku sama sekali tidak keberatan karena mereka tahu, Sasuke menyukai pemuda tersebut. Mikoto akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suaminya. Setelah melihat suaminya yang menganggukkan kepala sekilas, akhirnya wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto berdiri.

"Sasuke ingin berbicara denganmu,. Tolong temani dan jaga Sasuke sebentar," kata wanita berambut panjang tersebut sambil tersenyum sebelum berlalu dengan suami dan anak laki-lakinya. Naruto mengangguk singkat dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke. Keheningan melanda kedua orang itu di saat Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto sendiri hanya diam sambil berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan, _Senpai_?"

Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ditatapnya gadis yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya. Dari yang ia dengar, keadaan Sasuke sudah lebih baik—walau belum seratus persen—sehingga akhirnya dokter memutuskan untuk memindahkannya sementara ke ruang rawat. Menurut dokter yang menangani Sasuke, gadis di hadapannya ini hanya mengalami kelelahan karena banyak pikiran sehingga kerja jantungnya meningkat.

"...Maafkan aku," bisik Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi yag sempat diduduki Mikoto. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu sedikit tersentak karena sentuhannya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Kembali, Naruto memilih untuk diam. Ia diam sambil menatap Sasuke. Menatap sosok gadis yang belakangan ini menjadi pikirannya. Siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu dengan gadis yang pernah ditolongnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Senpai_—"

"Mengapa kauberbuat sejauh ini, Sasuke?" potong Naruto. Ia mendapati Sasuke menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Mengapa kau mau repot-repot berbohong demi ingin berada di dekatku? Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan berbuat bodoh seperti ini. Apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Sasuke yang terkulai di sisi tubuh gadis itu. "Itachi-_san_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," kata Naruto sambil mencium punggung tangan Sasuke. "Ia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau benar-benar bodoh, apa kau tahu itu? Mengapa tidak sejak dari awal kau mengatakan kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat serta bunyi kardiograf di dekat tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan kalau kerja jantungnya sedikit meningkat. Perlahan, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya; mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Naruto tahu dan Itachi melanggar apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku—"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ini salah! Tidak seharusnya Naruto tahu. Tidak seharusnya pemuda itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Biarlah perasaannya ini hanya ia yang tahu. Biarlah hanya dia yang menyukai Naruto.

"...Kau benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti, 'Suke," kata Naruto lagi. "Mengapa kau berbuat sejauh ini? Kau bahkan berpikiran kalau kau akan mati di ruang operasi. Mengapa kau begitu pesimis?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku takut kalau operasiku tidak akan berakhir. Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi," kata Sasuke.

Itu memang benar. Ia terlalu takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto sehingga di sisa waktu sebelum jadwal operasi dilaksanakan, ia ingin bersama dengan Naruto walau hanya sebagai pacar pura-puranya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto sangat menyukai UVERworld sehingga meminta Itachi untuk mencarikan tiket konser band tersebut.

Satu minggu yang ia pilihpun memang ia sengaja. Tepat di saat 'perjanjian' antara dirinya dan Naruto berakhir, ia akan menjalani operasi. Apa pun hasilnya, walau berhasil atau tidak, ia tidak peduli lagi. Satu minggu yang ia jalani bersama Naruto sudah cukup baginya. Sayang, di saat terakhir Naruto mengetahui kalau ia berbohong mengenai kepindahannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto bisa semarah ini. Ia ingin meminta maaf tapi urung ketika ia harus masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu takut terhadap apa yang belum pasti, Sasuke," kata Naruto yang menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. "Kau harusnya yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membenciku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berbisik.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Awalnya ia memang marah karena Sasuke berbohong padanya. Sejak dulu ia akan marah kalau ada orang yang berbohong padanya. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatnya membohongi dirinya. Sama seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan ayahnya dengan berbohong selama bertahun-tahun mengenai penyakitnya sampai pada akhirnya pria itu meninggal tanpa sempat mengatakan apa pun kepadanya. Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak suka kalau dirinya dibohongi.

Tapi itu sebelum ia tahu mengapa Sasuke berbohong padanya. Sekarang, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli seberapa banyak kebohongan yang sudah Sasuke katakan padanya.

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya, 'Suke?" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kamar itu. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas pelan telapak tangan yang digenggam Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Apakah dari awal pertemuan mereka? Atau ketika ia akhirnya mengetahui siapa yang sudah menolongnya dua tahun lalu?

Ia terdiam. Kalau kakak laki-lakinya sudah menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka, ia yakin Itachi pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Gadis berambut _raven_ itu menghela nafas pelan; berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dari alat bantu pernafasan yang dipasang di hidungnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto.

"Awalnya," kata Sasuke, "aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan ini semua. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan saputangan milikmu dan berterimakasih karena sudah menolongku. Tapi ketika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, kau terlihat berbeda dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau bukan lagi Naruto yang pernah menolongku. Naruto dua tahun yang lalu yang telah menolongku adalah orang yang hangat dan murah senyum. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu di rumah Hinata, kau berbeda."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil mengingat saat dimana ia kembali bertemu dengan Naruto satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar Neji—sepupu Hinata. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat, ia hanya diam sambil memandang pemuda itu. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu. Naruto yang pernah menolongnya mempunyai senyum yang hangat dan tulus. Tapi Naruto yang ditemuinya waktu itu mempunyai senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto yang dulu. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda itu sehingga tanpa sadar membuatnya terus mengamati Naruto secara diam-diam. Selama bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, diam-diam ia memperhatikan Naruto sampai akhirnya suatu hari ia memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungannya dengan meminta Naruto menjadi pacarnya.

Ia ingin bersama Naruto namun takut kalau pemuda itu tidak menyukai berada di dekatnya.

Siapakah dia? Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang suka mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan jarang bergaul.

Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Sasuke merasakan sentuhan di sisi kanan wajahnya sehingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sedikit terkejut kerena entah sejak kapan Naruto telah mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku kerena telah berbohong padamu," kata Sasuke dengan suara berbisik. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan hangat dari Naruto. Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, ia mendapati wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya dengan nafas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, 'Suke," bisik Naruto. "Kita berdua terlalu bodoh untuk bisa jujur terhadap apa yang kita rasakan."

Perlahan, Naruto menghilangkan jarak di antara dirinya dan Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu lembut dan sangat hati-hati. Bahkan sangat hati-hatinya sehingga membuat ciuman itu terasa bagaikan mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah.

Kedua orang itu perlahan memejamkan mata; menikmati setiap sentuhan satu sama lain. Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia akan merasakan kembali ciuman yang diberikan Naruto. Tidak pernah sejak pertengkaran mereka kemarin.

Benarkah Naruto memaafkan dirinya? Benarkah Naruto tidak marah padanya?

Sasuke hampir saja menganggap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir Naruto pada bibirnya, ia tahu ini bukan mimpi. Ia bahkan merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Namun kali ini, ia tidak merasakan sakit dan nyeri. Malah terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Perlahan, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya yang sejak tadi terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya ke arah kepala Naruto. Ia meremas pelan helaian rambut pirang Naruto ketika pemuda itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dimana ia berada atau ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan suara mesin kardiograf yang berbunyi lebih keras dari biasanya.

**BRAKK!**

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Mengapa mesinnya berbunyi seperti itu?"

Suara pintu yang terbuka secara mendadak dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seseorang dari arah pintu membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan ciuman mereka. Naruto segera menarik tubuhnya dan kemudian menatap ke arah siapa yang baru saja datang. Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih dengan stetoskop di lehernya tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia juga melihat kedua orangtua Sasuke serta Itachi dengan berdiri di belakang wanita berambut pirang kotor itu.

"Adakah dari kalian berdua yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Err—"

Naruto berusaha menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Diliriknya sosok Sasuke yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ia melihat gadis itu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain sambil menutup wajah dengan lengannya. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat rona merah di telinga gadis itu.

"T-Tidak ada sesuatu yang serius terjadi," kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Itachi yang seperti sedang menahan tawa di belakang sosok kedua orangtuanya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi sementara ia yakin keempat orang itu pasti sudah bisa menebak dilihat dari posisi mereka barusan?

Kecanggungan melanda orang-orang di ruangan itu sampai pada akhirnya dokter berambut pirang berdeham pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dan berjalan ke arah mesin kardiograf. Wanita itu tidak berkata apa-apa namun dilihat dari wajahnya, orang-orang pasti menduga ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan.

"...Sasuke," panggil dokter tersebut dan membuat gadis berambut _raven_ itu mendongak sedikit. "Kami memutuskan untuk melakukan operasinya hari ini juga."

* * *

"Ini semua demi Sasuke," kata Itachi kepada Naruto yang saat ini menyandarkan diri di luar ruangan temoat Sasuke dirawat. "Tsunade-_san_, dokter yang selama ini merawat Sasuke mengatakan kalau lebih baik Sasuke menjalani operasi secepatnya. Beliau mengatakan kalau mungkin saja keadaan Sasuke akan semakin bertambah buruk jika hal seperti tadi pagi kembali terulang. Ia tidak yakin kalau Sasuke bisa selamat."

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tetap diam sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela. Kedua orang tua Sasuke pergi untuk mengurus surat-surat operasi sementara dokter bernama Tsunade tengah memeriksa gadis itu dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk operasi.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Berdoakah? Atau hanya tetap diam menunggu?

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi roda dengan Tsunade yang berdiri di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan kedua orangtua Sasuke sudah kembali. Yang ia tahu kalau kedua Uchiha senior tersebut sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke," kata Mikoto. Sasuke hanya menggangguk singkat ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

"Tsunade-_san_ akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhanmu," kali ini Fugaku yang berbicara.

"Kau tidak mau menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak namun akhirnya berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di atas kursi roda. "Berjuanglah," katanya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak berkata apa pun lagi ketika Tsunade mendorong kursi roda Sasuke menuju ke arah ruang operasi. Ia juga tetap diam ketika perlahan tubuh gadis itu menghilang di balik sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Dalam hati, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya berdoa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling berarti baginya.

Dalam diam, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Ia mendapati kalau ternyata Shion berkali-kali menghubunginya dan mengiriminya pesan singkat. Ia yang tidak punya waktu membalas semua itu memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Ia berniat untuk memasukkan kembali ponsel tersebut sebelum matanya menangkap deretan angka dan huruf di layar ponselnya.

'**24 Desember 2010'**

Naruto termenung sejenak. Ia ingat kalau hari ini adalah malam Natal. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela rumah sakit dan menyadari kalau di luar sana salju tengah turun. Salju berwarna putih yang sangat indah. Selama ini ia bukanlah orang yang mempercayai adanya Santa atau keajaiban Natal, tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin mempercayai kalau keajaiban memang terjadi di malam Natal.

Ia ingin itu terjadi.

Demi Sasuke...

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**20 Februari 2011**

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengosokkan kedua tanganku untuk mencari kehangatan. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah langit.

Mendung.

Apa salju akan turun lagi? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Segera saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mendapati orang yang kutunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali, 'Suke?" tanyaku. Kulihat gadis itu mendecak pelan sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuhku.

"Salahkan _Aniki_ yang baru bangun. Lagi pula bukankah aku sudah mengirimu pesan kalau aku akan datang terlambat?" Ia berbalik bertanya dan aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Aku melirik gadis di sampingku. Gadis itu tetaplah Sasuke yang kukenal dua bulan terakhir. Ia tetap cantik dan mimim kata-kata. Kurasa tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah sikap dinginnya itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang kusukai.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana saat-saat yang kulalui selama operasi Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah merasa secemas itu. Menunggu lampu ruang operasi dimatikan terasa satu abad bagiku. Aku baru bisa bernafas lega ketika Tsunade keluar dari ruang sialan itu dan mengatakan kalau operasinya berhasil. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

Selama satu bulan terakhir, Sasuke menjalani pengobatan setelah operasi. Untung saja ia tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit dan hanya menjalani rawat jalan sampai dokter mengatakan jantungnya sudah bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dan setelah satu setengah bulan lebih, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menjalani hari-harinya yang biasa tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan keadaan jantungnya lagi.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Sedikit mengernyit ketika aku baru menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak memakai sarung tangan atau syal. Ia hanya mengenakan jaket tebal serta rok selutut dan sepatu boot-nya. Apa ia tidak merasa kedinginan? Tanpa berniat bertanya, aku melepaskan syal yang membelit leherku dan memakaikannya ke leher pucat Sasuke.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berpakaian seperti ini, 'Suke," kataku.

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi aku mendecak atas jawaban minim gadis itu. Kuraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran yang ia layangkan padaku, aku memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketku.

"Ayo pergi. Hari ini kencan pertama kita setelah akhirnya kau diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan. Kau mau naik apa?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. "_Roller coaster?_"

Aku terkekeh pelan. Teringat kembali dengan kencan kami dua bulan yang lalu.

Ya, kencan yang membuatku akhirnya menyukai gadis di sampingku. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyukainya. Selalu dan tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku bersyukur karena saat ini Sasuke bisa bersamaku dan aku akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Sasuke..." panggilku ketika kami hampir sampai di tempat pembelian tiket masuk. Ia melihatku dengan sepasang iris mata kelamnya; menunggu aku mengucapkan sesuatu. "_I love you_."

"_Hn. I know and I love you too."_

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Siapa yang pernah menduga kalau kami akan berkencan sungguhan dan bukannya hanya berpura-pura seperti dulu?

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**Last note from Author: **akhirnya tamat! Lebih lama dari yang saya kira dan walau tidak yakin, semoga hasilnya tidak buruk. Maaf kalau alurnya terkesan lambat atau cepat. I try my best to write this chapter **#droll **saya tidak membuat detail tentang operasi atau pengobatan yang Sasuke jalani setelah operasi karena saya membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan tanggal.

At least, terima kasih untuk reader yang sampai saat ini masih membaca fanfic ini. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan. Terima kasih juga atas semua apresiasinya. Baik review, concrit, alert dan fave **(BIGSMILE)**

Maukah mereview untuk chapter terakhir ini? **#puppyeyes**

**With love,**

Sou.


End file.
